


I'll Always Come Back To You

by MHyuck13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Blip, Deadpool - Freeform, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Park Jisung Are Brothers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Mark Lee (NCT) as Spider-Man, Mutant Powers, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spider-Man - Freeform, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, spider-man/deadpool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHyuck13/pseuds/MHyuck13
Summary: Everyone is turning into dust.Mark isn't back.Hyuck is alone.[Avengers: Infinity War - The Blip]
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags... I'm so sorry.

Hyuck couldn’t focus. The lecture sounded like white noise. Hyuck stared at his phone waiting for a message to appear, but nothing came. It’s been almost 24 hours since Mark had left the school bus when a spaceship appeared in the city.

“Always the hero,” Hyuck commented when Mark whispered to Chenle and Jisung to cause a distraction, Hyuck grabbed Mark’s hand before he could grab his mask out of his bag. “You’re coming back right?” Hyuck looked at Mark, a silent promise being shared.

As much as Hyuck loved that Mark was Spider-Man, it came with its faults. The cancelled plans, the injuries that took longer to heal, and the fear that one day he’d never return. They were just high school boys. Mark was just a boy, he shouldn’t need to save the world Hyuck would selfishly think, but Mark would smile through it all.

“I’ll always come back to you.” He’d say. He didn’t say it then Hyuck realized. Mark had smiled at him, bringing Hyuck’s hand up to his face and pressing his lips to it. Hyuck knew through Mark’s eyes he didn’t need to say it, but it would’ve made him feel better right now to know that he did.

Mark’s eyes held the galaxy and now he was out there exploring them. Hyuck would’ve laughed if you told him that Mark was to be abducted by aliens. They would laugh about it together when he returned. If he returned -

Stop. Hyuck shook his head. He can’t think like that. Mark would come back. He always came back. He had the avengers. They’ve never lost before. Mark had Iron Man.

“Hey Hyuck,” Renjun patted Hyuck’s shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. The class room was empty except for the two of them. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry, I was just -”

“Worried about Mark?”

Hyuck looked at his other best friend. Renjun always knew Hyuck’s emotions the best. Always comforting him when Mark would disappear and Hyuck was filled with anxiety.

Hyuck always thought Renjun was so lucky. He was talented at anything art, great at academics, and just adorable. Even the teachers loved him. He’d get any boy at their school if he wanted, but Renjun would argue saying he doesn’t feel lucky in that department yet. Hyuck in these moments felt lucky though. To have Renjun by his side.

“Come on, let’s go.” Renjun helped Hyuck pack his things into his backpack before exiting the classroom. There’s a basketball game today. Hyuck, Mark, Renjun, and Jisung were supposed to go and support Chenle.

Now Mark wouldn’t be coming. Hyuck didn’t want to go. He couldn’t think. He just wanted to go home. Put Mark’s hoodie on and lay in bed, waiting. Yet, he can’t do that to his friends. He can’t shut them out. They’re always there for him when Mark’s gone. He needs to be there for them.

As the two enter the gym, the basketball players are warming up. Hyuck spots the bright green hair running around the court.

“Hyuck! Renjun!”

Hyuck’s brother called them from the bleachers, his hair a bright orange.

“What took you guys so long?” Jisung questioned as the pair sat next to him.

“Lecture ran long,” Renjun lied.

Hyuck was grateful. He knew Jisung loved Mark too since they all grew up together. Mark is like a second brother. He hated when Hyuck would cry to himself in the bathroom after cleaning Mark’s cuts. Yet, Jisung believed in Mark. Believed that he’d always come back. He’d never leave Hyuck behind.

Hyuck also knew how important Chenle is to Jisung. Rather than burden him with Hyuck’s fears, they’d let him enjoy this moment. Supporting his best friend at his game.

Hyuck made himself comfortable between Renjun and Jisung as the game started. He tried to be engaged, but as much as he knew how fortunate he was to have his friends and brothers with him, he’d wish his best friend was by his side. Laughing annoyingly loud, slapping his shoulder whenever something exciting happened, and holding his hand just because he wanted to.

Hyuck looked around the room. Everyone looked so happy. Yet, Hyuck was filled with this dread. He couldn’t enjoy this moment or any moment until Mark was standing in front of him. Safe.

Renjun held onto Hyuck’s hand, giving him a reassuring smile before looking back towards the game.

Hyuck just stared at the clock ticking down. Time moved fast, but Hyuck felt like he was frozen. He watched as Chenle dribbled the ball across the court, the crowd cheering his name. Jisung jumped to his feet.

“Ouch.” Renjun gripped Hyuck’s hand tight. Hyuck looked at Renjun who stared down at the court, trying to free his hand, “Renjun, what’s wrong?”

He heard the screams before he could follow Renjun’s line of vision.

Dust. People were turning into dust.

“Chenle!” Hyuck heard his brother scream as he ran down the bleachers. Renjun pulled Hyuck up to follow him.

It was chaos, people were running around panicking. People were fading away, disappearing into thin air.

The three friends tried to navigate through the court before they caught sight of a lost Chenle in the middle of the court, ball still in hand.

“Chenle!” Jisung called again, trying to reach his best friend.

Chenle turned towards them, “Jisung!” Just as he took a step towards them, his body slowly started to fade away. The ball in his hands dropped to the ground when nothing was left.

Jisung ran, but it was too late. “Chenle!” He looked around, screaming for his best friend that was no longer there. “What’s going on!”

“I don’t know.” Renjun tried to speak calmly, but the fear could be heard in his voice.

“Where’s Chenle? He was right here and then he just…” Jisung couldn’t finish his sentence, tears rolling down his face.

“Jisung, you need to calm down.” Hyuck tried to grab Jisung but he flinched back.

“No! I can’t! Chenle he-”

Jisung paused as he watched his hands start to turn to dust.

“Jisung!” Hyuck watched in horror as his brother started to turn into nothing.

“Hyuck.” Jisung spoke softly, he sounded so scared.

Hyuck pulled out of Renjun’s hold, trying to reach out for his brother but fell to his knees as Jisung faded into nothing. Hyuck stared down at his shaking hands. “Ji… Jisung.” Hyuck choked out as tears burned his eyes.

“Oh my God… Mark.” Hyuck began to say in a panic. What about Mark? What if he also... Hyuck couldn’t finish his thought as Renjun’s voice whispered behind him.

“Hyuck.”

Hyuck whipped his head back to see his friend with tears in his eyes, half his body fading into dust.

“Renjun!” Hyuck screamed, “no!”

As the tears rolled down Renjun’s cheek, he watched his friend scream his name. He wanted to reach out, to comfort him like he always does, but he couldn’t. All he could do was say, “I’m sorry.”

Hyuck stared at the space that Renjun once occupied. Nothing there. The crowd in the gym is screaming. Running. Disappearing. Hyuck watched it all. He put his hands to his ears, trying to block out all the noise, closing his eyes. Pulling his knees up to his chest. It was too much. Chenle was gone. Jisung was gone. Renjun was gone. He was alone.

Hyuck didn’t know how long he sat there in the center of the basketball court until someone tapped his shoulder.

Mark, his mind screamed. When he lifted his head up, he felt his heart drop. It was his classmates Chan and Felix. They both looked like a wreck, their faces covered in tears. Chan was on the basketball team with Chenle.

Hyuck surveyed the room, the crowd had disappeared. Only a few people were left, some huddled together, others sitting alone on the bleachers in a daze.

“It’s over,” Chan spoke as he also looked around the room, “I think.”

Chan and Felix helped Hyuck up, his legs wobbly.

“I don’t know what happened.” Hyuck’s voice came out rough from screaming.

“I don’t know either. People just vanished.” Chan spoke, sounding empty.

“We need to go home,” Felix stared at the gym door, “my parents… what if…”

Chan grabbed onto Felix’s hand that was shaking at his sides. “Yeah, we should.” Chan turned to Hyuck, “are you going to be okay? Can you get home?”

“I.. I don’t know...” Hyuck answered. His mind is already thinking about his older brother, Johnny, back at the apartment. He was off today, he should be there.

Chan reached for Hyuck’s hand, pulling him out his thoughts, “come on. Let’s head out together.”

Hyuck accepted Chan’s hand, grateful that in all the chaos he chose to remain calm for him and Felix. He reminded him of Renjun. Tears rolled down Hyuck’s cheeks as he thought of his friend.

When they exited the gym, the three paused at the sight of city streets. People were running around, cars were trying to get around cars that had no one in it. Some cars even crashed into nearby buildings. People were screaming out names, looking lost.

Chan gripped their hands tighter before heading off, away from the school.

They walked in silence, half in their own thoughts, half watching the world around them fall apart.

When they walked more than five blocks, Chan stopped them at Felix and his apartment complex, Felix running ahead into the building. “Do you need me to walk you home?” He asked Hyuck.

“It’s fine. I only live a little further down.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.” Chan gave him a small smile before he turned towards the building. His own hands shaking in fear to know if his family survived whatever was going on.

Hyuck watched Chan disappear into the building before he started running. He ran toward his own building. Fear. That’s all he felt the moment Chenle began to fade. No. He felt it the moment Mark left yesterday.

Hyuck ran into the building, climbing up the five flights of stairs. When he reached his apartment, he reached for his keys in his pocket and opened the door.

Please, he begged in his mind, please not Johnny.

Hyuck stepped into the apartment, the TV was on. Hyuck scanned the apartments, slowly taking more steps in. “John-” Hyuck tried to speak, tried to call out to his older brother. The only adult in his and Jisung’s life after his mother passed away. His dad he never knew. Johnny, the brother who sacrificed so much for them.

A coffee cup, half full. Steam still raised out of the cup. Resting there on their small dining table by the window. Forgotten.

Hyuck’s eyes filled with tears. He knew. He knew Johnny was gone. He wouldn’t leave a cup unfinished. He’d leave nothing unfinished and yet…

Hyuck began to step back, eyes never leaving the unfinished cup of coffee before he exited the apartment, the door closing softly behind him. He could still hear the panic going on in the streets, the police sirens racing by, and the cries of being in his complex.

Hyuck moved to the stairs, climbing up five more flights. He wanted to have hope. Hope that Mark’s brother, Taeyong, would be there. Standing in the kitchen, making an early dinner and waiting for Mark to come home.

When Hyuck reached the apartment on the tenth floor, he raised his hands to knock on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. Nothing. He felt his stomach drop. Using the spare key Mark had given him when they were kids, he unlocked the door.

Hyuck walked into the apartment. Each step is less confident than the last. The TV was on, the news played. There was chaos all over the world. Nobody knew what was going on. No further word from the government or any of the Avengers. He stepped into the kitchen and choked back a sob.

Empty. Nobody was here. The counter top left with an unfinished task. Watermelon. Small cubes of watermelon on a cutting board. The rest left untouched. Taeyong was preparing them for Mark. A treat he’d always have ready after Mark had to go on missions.

Hyuck fell to the ground, back against the cupboards. He pulled his knees to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut, but the tears wouldn’t stop. He was alone. There’s no one else in this world that he had. His family, his friends, and... Hyuck could feel it. Mark wasn’t here. He’s gone too. Because if he was here, he’d come back to him.

Hyuck didn’t know how long he sat that. He didn’t know when he fell asleep from exhaustion. When he opened his eyes again, he saw how dark it was outside. Standing up, he looked at the clock above the stove. 10:07pm. Hyuck looked around the apartment, tears filled his eyes again. It’s real. It wasn’t a dream. Everyone is gone.

He moved towards the living room, the news still playing. Captain America was at a press conference, speaking to a chaotic crowd. Hyuck reached for the remote to turn the volume up.

“Half the entire universe wiped out.” Hyuck heard him speak. An alien force, their leader, Thanos, had collected powerful stones to which he obliterated half the universe. They’d lost. They didn’t know what to do. Avengers too obliterated.

“Right now, we are unsure of the whereabouts of Iron Man and Spider-Man. I’d pray that they’re out there somewhere.” Captain America spoke and Hyuck shut the TV off.

He walked down the hall to the room on the left. Opening the door, he entered Mark’s room. His bed was a mess. Books and clothes scattered everywhere. Hyuck pushes them off the bed, diving into the covers, letting the blanket engulf him. All Hyuck could breathe in was Mark's scent.

Hyuck cried himself to sleep in Mark’s bed. Hoping that Mark will be there when he opens his eyes. Pull him into a hug and tell him that it’s going to be alright. I came back.

Hyuck didn’t know how long he stayed in Mark’s room. Days had passed. Hyuck watched the news. The Avengers, at least whoever was left, had terminated Thanos. Yet, there was no way to reverse what had been done. Rebuilding is what they encouraged. Helping each other. Data was being collected on those who disappeared. The blip they’re calling it. Monuments would be built to honor those lost.

Mark never came back.

Three months passed. Chan had reached out to Hyuck a few days after everything happened. His family was safe and so was Felix’s. Their friends though were gone. They took him in. Chan’s family let him stay with them. Offered him a room, food, and care. He couldn’t live alone as a minor. The apartment they had owned locked up in the meantime.

Hyuck would go back occasionally. To sit there. To remember. To cry. He never touched the coffee cup. He couldn’t. He’d go to Mark’s apartment. He put away the watermelon in the fridge in the beginning. It’s probably rotted by now.

They finally have gone back to school. They held an assembly. Candles were lit in memorial for those who were lost. Flowers left at lockers of the students that would never claim their things. Chan and Felix were there for him and Hyuck was grateful, but it wasn’t the same. Hyuck felt nothing. He was there with them, but he knew he died there with them three months ago.

A month went by.

Another one.

Another one.

Six months.

The world grieved, but didn’t wait for no one. Normal. A new normal. People went to work, people went to school, and people started to live again. Captain America encouraged people to move on and some did.

Hyuck couldn’t. There was nothing left for him in this world. Chan and Felix were great, their families were kind, but it wasn’t his. Hyuck couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t live in a world without his brothers. His friends. The love of his life.

Hyuck laid in Mark’s bed. It didn’t smell like him anymore. The hoodie he wore, Mark’s hoodie, lost its scent a month ago. There was no trace of him left. Nothing Hyuck could embrace himself with. He stared at the photo of the two of them taken 2 years ago. It was after Mark won an award at the science fair, Hyuck kissing a blushing Mark’s cheek as he held his trophy. They had been officially dating for only a few months then. They were so shy then. Moving from friends to boyfriends was awkward then, but they overcame it soon enough.

The picture was before Mark became Spider-Man. Before Hyuck would live in silent fear. Before Hyuck would be left alone.

The sun was setting soon, and Hyuck wanted to see it. Hyuck got off the bed, fixing it nicely. He looked around the room one more time before slowly shutting the door. As he stepped out of the apartment, he locked the door. He put his keys under the mat, next to the spare. He wouldn’t need it. Nobody would.

As Hyuck moved to the stair, he contemplated for a moment if he should go back to his own apartment. Go back to Chan’s home. Before ultimately making his way up. There were only fifteen flights. He made his way up the last five, pushing the door open to the rooftop.

It was cold. The wind blew against his hair. Hyuck walked towards the edge. The city was quiet. The sun was setting now, the sky filled with orange, pink, and yellow hues. It was beautiful.

Hyuck remembered. He remembered when Mark had flown them up to the rooftop once. They swung from building to building trying to get home. Hyuck never could get used to the sensation. Gripping onto Mark and always losing balance when they landed. Mark would laugh through his mask. Hyuck knew he’d never let him go. He’d never let Hyuck get hurt. Even before becoming Spider-Man. He always protected Hyuck. Hyuck never knew physical pain as long as Mark was by his side.

Hyuck remembered pulling Mark’s mask above his lips before capturing them with his own. The adrenaline of the moment consumed them.

Now as Hyuck stared off into the sunset, he’d wish he had those moments back. He wishes he had Mark back. His friends. His brothers.

Hyuck thinks back to Renjun’s last words to him. I’m sorry, he said. Hyuck thinks Renjun knew how lucky he was at that moment. That he wouldn’t have to suffer the unbearable pain of being alone like Hyuck would.

Hyuck stepped onto the ledge of the building. His eyes never leave the sunset. The sky was becoming darker, the sun almost gone. The hues were slowly fading. Mark would compare Hyuck to the sun and now Hyuck would go with it. Just as Mark went with the stars.

I’ll always come back to you. Hyuck heard Mark’s voice. The promise he always made. When he closed his eyes he saw Mark’s smiling face. Hyuck smiled back.

“You always promised to come back to me,” Hyuck spoke into the wind, “this time, I’m coming to you.”

Hyuck let go as the sun disappeared into the horizon.

Everything is dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder it is temporary! This hurt me so bad writing it. 
> 
> I am working on the following chapters. There were some spoilers in here if you caught it on what is to come. Jeno and Jaemin will show up soon.


	2. An Empty Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Years Later. 
> 
> “I’m coming back to you Hyuck,” Mark whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T I'm sorry.

Five

Years 

Later

It’s over. Mark sat in the car heading back to Queens. Thanos is really gone now, but so is Iron Man. They had just left the funeral. Happy had brought Taeyong to see him. Mark couldn’t believe it. Taeyong held onto Mark when they first saw each other again. He also had been in the blip. 

Mark didn’t know how to feel. It’s been five years. Half the universe had been wiped out, and the rest of the Avengers had managed to bring them all back. It was bittersweet. Millions of lives at the cost of one. Mark couldn’t believe he was gone. His hero. His mentor. 

Mark held onto Taeyong’s hand as the city came into view. It looked different, but it felt the same. Mark just wanted to see his friends. He wanted to see Hyuck. He wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him he’s back. He kept his promise. 

“I’m coming back to you Hyuck,” Mark whispered to himself. 

Mark wondered if all his friends were in the blip. Did some of them not blip? If some of them aged five years. Mark didn’t know what to expect. 

When the car parked in front of their apartment complex, Happy opened the door for them. Taeyong grabbed their luggage as Mark pulled Happy into a hug. 

“You’re going to be okay.” Happy told him. Both of them missing Iron Man. 

As Mark and Taeyong entered the elevator, Mark unconsciously pressed the button for the fifth floor. Taeyong looked at him with a knowing look. Of course Mark had to see Hyuck. The two were inseparable. So in love. 

When the elevator arrived at the fifth floor, Mark and Taeyong made their way to the Seo’s apartment. Mark knocked at the door, holding his breath. Ready to see Hyuck’s beautiful smile. 

The door opened slowly and Mark tilted his head to peak at who it was, the smile falling from his face when he saw Renjun. Renjun’s face was covered in tears, he looked surprised to see Mark. Mark was confused. The door opened more to reveal Johnny sitting at the table, looking out the window. Jisung and Chenle were on the couch, holding on to each other. They hadn’t aged a day, Mark noted. 

He wasn’t here. Mark was confused. Hyuck wasn’t here. 

“Renjun.” Mark looked at his friend as tears rolled down his cheek. A silent question delivered through his eyes. Where is Hyuck? 

“Mark.” Jisung now stood up from the couch, running to Mark. Mark let Jisung hug him. He hugged back, but he didn’t understand. Mark felt his chest tighten. Something was wrong. 

“Jisung, what’s wrong? What happened?” Mark whispered into his hair. 

“He’s gone.” Jisung choked out. 

Mark didn’t move. He didn’t blink. He didn’t breathe. He was frozen. 

Jisung removed himself from Mark, his face covered in tears. Mark could hear Taeyong gasp behind him, their luggage falling to the ground as his hand moved to his mouth. Johnny was looking at them now. Hyuck’s tough older brother looked at Mark with a blank stare. His cheeks dampened. Chenle stood up to grab Jisung’s hand, pulling him back to sit on the couch. Renjun still stood by the door. 

“What…” Mark whispered. 

“He’s gone. Hyuck’s gone Mark.” Renjun answered. 

Mark looked back at him, shaking his head. No. It doesn’t make sense. 

“What? How? Everyone should’ve come back.” Mark begins to ramble. His ears are ringing. His senses feel like they are all over the place. 

“He didn’t disappear,” Renjun spoke softly, “I saw him before I… he screamed my name. He was here. He never left.” 

Mark waited for Renjun to explain, but Johnny began to speak, his gaze to the outside. 

“When we came back, my coffee cup was still here. Untouched. Cold.” Johnny traced the cup sitting in front of him with his finger. “Jisung showed up not long after in a panic. I was relieved to see him.” Johnny says with a small smile before it vanishes, “we waited. We waited for him to come back. We called. Nothing. A boy came by. I guess a man now. He was a boy when I last saw him. He was Hyuck’s classmate. He started to apologize to me and I couldn’t understand why. All he kept repeating is, “he was so sad, he was so sad, I couldn’t do anything, I’m so sorry.”” 

Tears begin to fall. Mark watches Johnny, waits for him to speak as his vision gets blurry as more tears fill his eyes. 

“I knew. I knew who he was talking about, but I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to believe that he would do that. That Hyuck would…” Johnny begins to cry, “He was all alone. I wasn’t there for him. I couldn’t do anything.” Johnny puts his face in his shaking hands, Jisung standing up and pulling his older brother into a hug. 

Mark couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t real. Hyuck can’t be gone. 

Mark felt his legs give out. His knees hitting the hard wooden floors. He felt Taeyong hug him from behind, choking back sobs. Mark grabbed his chest. He couldn’t breathe. It hurt. 

Everything hurt. 

Mark sat on the rooftop watching the sunset. He closed his eyes as the wind blew. 

Here. Mark thought as he opened his eyes. This is where Hyuck felt most alone. Where Hyuck… Mark couldn’t cry anymore. He’d been crying for days. Taeyong had tried to comfort him, but to no use. Mark shut down. He lost his hero and now the love of his life. 

Mark had ignored all contact with the rest of the Avengers who had heard the news. He ignored the calls for the friendly neighborhood Spider-man to come save the day. There was no point. He wasn’t a hero. He couldn’t even save his best friend. He couldn’t save Hyuck. 

Mark heard him coming. He heard his steps coming closer and closer. He heard the door open and heard the figure come closer and closer before taking a seat next to him. 

“Mark,” Renjun spoke to him, but Mark couldn’t look at him. He just watched as the sky filled with colors. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.” Mark spoke, “the sun.” 

Renjun looked out, “it is.” 

“He was beautiful.” 

Renjun turned back to Mark, grabbing on to his hand. “Mark, you can’t shut down.” 

Mark looked at Renjun and Renjun felt his heart drop. He looked empty, there was no light in his eyes. The sparkle that Hyuck fell in love with and would squeal to him about, gone. 

“I can’t do this Renjun. I can’t go on without him.” Mark started to cry, “I miss him. I miss him so much.” 

“I do too,” Renjun spoke, “I miss him everyday, but you can’t stop living Mark. Hyuck wouldn’t want that for you.” 

“He’s not here Renjun.” Mark tried to argue but Renjun fought back. 

“And if he was here, he’d hate to see you like this,” Renjun looked out to the sunet, the sun now gone. “If Hyuck knew that there was a chance that he’d see you again, he wouldn’t have done what he did.” 

“But he did. He was so alone that he had felt he had no choice.” 

“But you aren’t alone Mark!” Renjun started to yell, “You have me, your brother, Hyuck’s brothers, Chenle, and the Avengers. You aren’t alone Mark.” Renjun repeated. 

“I want him.” Mark whispered and Renjun looked at him sadly. 

“And he would want you to fight. Fight the darkness that is trying to consume you. To fight like the hero you are. Mark, the world needs a hero. You can’t give up.” 

Mark didn’t speak, he looked back at the sky. Longing for the sun to come up again. 

“I need time, Renjun.” 

“Then take some time, but don’t give up Mark. If you won’t do it for your family or friends, do it for Hyuck.” 

Mark and Renjun sat there, watching stars fill the night sky. 

Everything was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last angst chapter I swear! 
> 
> Twitter: @Mhyuck13


	3. The Original Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The original Spider-Man is back!” 
> 
> Mark is back to his Spider-Man duties when he learns that there are other Spider-Men that have been protecting the city in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst in the beginning, but it gets better :)

Mark watched from the rooftop as the cops collected the man who tried to steal a woman’s purse earlier. It had been over three months since he had returned to Queens. Three months since he came back from the blip. Renjun had encouraged him to take more time off and he would’ve stayed away longer, but Mark needed something to distract him. The longer that he stayed alone... Alone in his thoughts... He couldn’t do it anymore. 

It had only been two days since he’s returned to his Spider-Man activities and to be honest, Mark was surprised that there wasn’t much to do. He thought, maybe it’s because people were still adjusting. Returning back to their lives. Trying to build what they lost in the last five years. Mark was grateful that he was a senior when the blip happened. He and Renjun had to only take a test to receive their diplomas. Chenle and Jisung had to return to school with the rest of the students. 

Mark hasn’t been able to talk to Johnny and Jisung since that day. They’ve reached out to him. Scheduled dinners with Taeyong and him, but Mark couldn’t face them. He felt guilty. Guilty that he wasn’t there to save Hyuck. Maybe that’s also why he decided to be Spider-Man again. Renjun had told him that he was running away, but he never pushed Mark any further. Afraid that the more he pushed, Mark would break. 

Down in the city Mark noticed a food cart vendor trying to flag him down. Mark swung down towards him. 

“Mr. Park, are you okay?” Mark asked. Mr. Park ran an ice cream stand. Mark would often pick up ice cream for Hyuck whenever he was having a bad day. Mark noticed that Mr. Park looked older than the last time he saw him. He wasn’t in the blip Mark thought. 

“I was surprised to see you!” Mr. Park says with excitement, “I noticed the red and blue and thought, oh! The original Spider-Man is back!” 

Mark was confused, “Original?” 

“You haven’t heard?” Mr. Park looked surprised, “the other Spider-Man. Mans? Either way, there are two other Spider-Men. They showed up about three years ago. They’ve been a lot of help stopping the crime around here. Real nice boys too.” 

“I’m glad then.” Mark says, processing the information he’s been told. “Well, I’m going to head out.” 

“Oh yeah! You must be busy,” Mr. Park reached into his cooler and grabbed out a pint of green tea ice cream, “here. I remembered you always liked this. Take it as a welcome back gift.” 

Mark froze, but Mr. Park placed it in his hand, waving him off when customers started to appear. Mark gripped the pint in his hand as he shot a web out with the other. He swung towards the edge of the city. Mark swung over the large black gates and landed on the grass. 

Mark stood up and began his walk. He knows where he is going. He’s been here almost every day. Mark walked to the top of the hill, right where the sun was shining bright. Mark looked down at Hyuck’s tombstone. Renjun had told him that Chan and his family had a funeral service for Hyuck and had him buried here. Mark hadn’t wanted to come at first. He didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to accept it, but Taeyong had asked him to bring flowers once because he didn’t have time that day. Mark hasn’t stopped coming since. 

Fresh sunflowers and roses sat in the pot. Taeyong must have stopped by earlier today, Mark thinks. He bends down to place the ice cream next to the flowers. 

“It’s a hot day Hyuck. Mr. Park gave me your favorite. I hope you enjoy it.” Mark spoke softly, moving to sit down. 

“The city is different. Almost feels like they don’t need me anymore.” Mark talks aloud. “Apparently there are more Spider-Men. I’ll have to ask Happy about that. You’d be glad. That means I’ll be less busy. We could’ve gone on more dates. Had the real college couple experience that you saw in your dramas.” Mark laughed but it died off soon. 

“I miss you Hyuck.” 

Mark returned to the apartment early in the evening. Nothing else eventful happening. He entered through his bedroom window. He can hear Taeyong in the kitchen cooking dinner. Mark removes his mask and suit, throwing them into his closet. He drops onto his bed, turning to stare at the picture frame on his bedside table. Mark picks it up and brings it to his chest. Closing his eyes. 

Mark thought of how Hyuck must have laid here when he was gone. When Mark came back his bed was made. Hyuck would always complain that Mark was a mess, nagging him to clean up after himself. That’s one of the reasons Taeyong loved him so much. They were so similar. 

Taeyong knocked on the door and Mark tucked the picture frame under his pillow, sitting up as Taeyong entered. 

“I thought I heard you come in. Busy day?” 

“Hardly. Nothing big. It’s actually pretty quiet.” 

“That must be nice. I made dinner if you want to join me.” Taeyong asked. 

“Sure.” Mark got off his bed and followed Taeyong to the table. Sitting down, Mark noticed that Taeyong had made seaweed soup. As they started to eat, Taeyong would ask him about his day and Mark would ask him about his. Mark knew Taeyong worried about Mark, and Mark felt guilty about it. After shutting himself in for the first few months, refusing to eat or talk, Mark heard Taeyong crying on the phone with his friend, Doyoung. He was scared that Mark might disappear. Mark started eating again after that. 

When they were cleaning up, Taeyong washing and Mark drying, they heard a frantic knock at the door. Taeyong moved to answer it and Renjun ran in. 

“You are here!” Renjun pointed at Mark, like he was surprised to see him, breathing heavily. 

“I am.” Mark blinked at him.

“Can I have some water please? I need to catch my breath.” Renjun moved to sit on the couch as Taeyong went to the kitchen to make him a glass of water. 

“Are you okay Renjun?” Mark asked as Taeyong passed him the water and Renjun finished it in one shot. Taeyong and Mark sat down. 

“So I went to the art university today to turn in the rest of my papers so that I can be enrolled in the fall. When that was done, I started to head home and when as I was crossing the street this car ran the red light. I thought to myself I was a goner.” 

“Oh my god. Renjun are you okay?” Taeyong asked. 

“That’s the thing! I’m perfectly fine because before I knew it, I was being held in someone's arms and flying through the air. And you know I’m afraid of heights! Although I felt very lucky to have been saved. When we stopped moving, I thought it was you!” Renjun points to Mark, “I said, thanks loser, because you are a loser” Renjun smiles innocently at an offended Mark, “and then someone started laughing. When I opened my eyes and looked at them, they were also wearing a suit like yours, but I noticed that the colors weren’t the same. His suit was black with a red spider. When they put me down they said, we'll this loser has to go and then they left!” 

Renjun was rambling, “and then I ran straight here because I thought you were screwing with me and that maybe you just got a new suit. But here you are and now I’m confused.” Renjun finished, letting out a big breath. 

“I saw Mr. Park today, he told me that there were others. Two other Spider-men. He said they arrived a few years back, that’s why the crimes were down.” Mark tells them. 

“Others? How? I mean I believe it because I saw it, but it doesn’t make sense. They could do the same things you can do. I thought yours was a field trip gone wrong. One time, done deal.” 

“It was. I’m not sure, I’ll have to call Happy and ask him to check on the situation.” Mark pulled out his phone to call happy. 

“Renjun, do you want some dinner?” Taeyong had asked as Mark talked on the phone. 

“That’d be great!” Renjun smiled and headed to the kitchen with Taeyong. They sat at the table talking before Mark ended the call. “So what’s happening?” 

Mark sits at the table with them, bringing his laptop. “It’s true. Happy told me that there have been reports of other Spider-Men in the last three years.” Mark opened his email and turned the screen to them, “I assume this is who saved you earlier.” On the screen there was a candid photo of someone in a black and red Spider-Man suit. 

“Yes! That’s them!” Renjun pointed at the screen. 

“Apparently he isn’t alone,” Mark clicked on another file and a photo of someone in a white, black, and pink Spider-Man suit, but with a hood. “This is the other one. They’re caught together often. I assume they’re a team. Happy says their abilities are the same like you said. They’ve been assisting the cops. Nobody knows where they came from or who they are.” Mark clicks on the third file, an image of someone in a red and black suit. It wasn’t a Spider-Man suit. “Happy said this is another person who showed up awhile ago. There isn’t much word on who they are. He isn’t a hero like the other two, this one is a vigilante. Causes crime, but he’s spotted with them often. Happy said he’ll look more into it.” Mark closed his laptop. 

“That’s crazy. More supers.” Taeyong comments. 

Mark gets up from the table, “Someone had to save the world when we were gone. Three years ago though,” Mark talks to himself, “I wish they could’ve showed up sooner.” Mark moves to his room, grabbing his backpack. Renjun and Taeyong look at each other, Taeyong taking the dishes to the kitchen. Mark comes back, “Renjun, I can walk you home.” 

“Okay. Thanks for dinner Taeyong.” 

“No problem. Good night Renjun.” Taeyong calls from the kitchen. 

Mark and Renjun head of the apartment. 

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do for school?” Renjun asks as they walk on the street, Renjun living a few blocks away. 

“Not really. I might take a gap year. I’m not really sure what I want to do anymore.” Mark answers. 

Renjun hums in agreement, “that’ll be good. You can always come and see me at my school. You can be my muse.” Renjun smiles at Mark and Mark smiles back. 

“Sure.” 

When they arrive at Renjun’s apartment, they say goodbye. Mark starts to walk back home, enjoying the calmness of the night. 

Suddenly he hears someone scream, Mark runs towards the sound. In an alley, this man is dragging a woman. Mark, who fortunately brought his suit, puts it on and charges towards the man, webbing him up. Mark asks the woman if she’s okay and she says yes, he tells her to run and call the cops. 

Mark approaches the man now webbed up to the wall. Mark notices that he looks like a normal man, but he’s wearing this metallic headband, a red light at its center blinking. The man is acting ferocious, trying to squirm his way out of the hold. Mark is confused, he reaches towards the band when someone grabs his hand. 

Mark quickly turns and notices Spider-Man in the black suit that he saw in the picture. “I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.” He tells Mark. 

Mark shakes his hand from his hold, stepping back. “You’re the other Spider-Man.” 

“We are actually.” Mark hears a voice correct him from behind and Mark turns to see the hooded Spider-Man. “There’s two of us. Although I guess now there are three.” The hooded Spider-Man comments, scanning Mark up and down. The hooded Spider-Man moves towards the man, bringing out a wand-like device, placing it at the center of the headband, to the red light. The band makes a beeping sound before it opens and falls to the ground. The man blinks a few times. 

“What’s going on? Where am I?” the man asks confused. 

The hooded Spider-Man removes the webbing, freeing the man. “Go home, you’re safe now.” The man looks at all of them before running out of the alley. 

“You must be the original Spider-Man.” The black suit Spider-Man comments, the hooded Spider-Man standing next to him. Mark turns to them. 

“I am.” 

“Welcome back.” the black suit Spider-Man says. 

“Who are you two?” Mark questions. “Why are you here? And what was that?” Mark gestures to the headband now in the hooded Spider-Man's hand. 

“You’ve been gone a long time my friend.” the hooded Spider-Man teases. 

“Follow us.” The two other Spider-Men shoot webs and fly off, Mark following them. They head towards the edge of town. It’s an abandoned building. Landing on the rooftop, they lead Mark inside. Putting a passcode in, the door opens to reveal a studio-like room with a bed, couch, and kitchen, but Mark notices the big computer screen, white boards with papers taped to it, and weapons along the wall. 

“Welcome to our HQ.” the hooded Spider-Man comments as they throw the headband onto the table at the center of the room. Mark notices a pile of the same headbands next to it. The hooded figure removes their mask to reveal a very pretty looking boy with pink hair and a gummy smile. “Nice to meet you original Spider-Man.” 

“Jaemin!” the black suit Spider-Man complains from behind Mark, “You can’t just reveal yourself like that!” 

Jaemin pouts, “why? It’s him, you know it is. He’s like us.” Jaemin moves to sit on the couch, relaxing. 

The black suit Spider-Man signs and takes off his mask. He has blonde hair, but Mark admires his eye smile. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jeno.” Jeno moves to sit on the couch next to Jaemin, sitting so close they’re practically sitting on each other's lap. 

“Well, are you going to take off your mask and introduce yourself? And stop standing there awkwardly.” Jaemin teases. 

Mark removes his mask and sits down at the couch across from them. 

“Mark?” Jeno says, looking at Mark surprised. 

Mark is shocked that Jeno knows his name, “I am… How did you know?” 

Jeno turns to look at Jaemin in surprise before looking at Mark, “You’re this universe's Spider-Man?” 

“This universe?” 

“Babe, you’re getting ahead of yourself and confusing him.” Jaemin taps Jeno’s thigh. 

“I guess we should explain from the beginning. Jaemin and I are from a different universe. A universe where we are Spider-Man. Three years ago a villain from our universe known as Dr. SM, came to your universe because word of the blip got around. He knew there weren't many heroes left to stop him. Our other boyfriend in our universe was able to make us these rings,” Jeno lifted his hand to reveal the black rings on his ring finger, Jaemin having a matching one on his, “it allowed us to travel to other universes. We came here to stop Dr. SM and bringing him back to our world.” 

“That was three years ago. You guys are still here though?” Mark questioned. 

“There were complications. First, our rings weren’t as capable as they are now, we couldn’t stay in this universe long before we started glitching out. For Dr. SM, he’s collecting civilians and using those headbands to mind control them. We assume he developed it in our universe and put it in effect here. In the beginning we weren’t sure how strong his tech was, but we learned the hard way that it wasn’t going to be easy to stop him.” 

“We’ve only recently been able to track where Dr. SM is working from. Our boyfriend back home is creating a device that can shut down his complete system.” Jaemin pulls out the wand-like device Mark saw earlier, “this device allows us to manually remove the headbands, but we need to be able to destroy the source.” 

“You said earlier that I shouldn’t touch the headband.” Mark says. 

“If you try to forcefully remove the device, it explodes. Taking you and the person out.” Jeno answers. 

“Do I want to know how you know that?” Mark asks. 

“Like Jeno said, we learned the hard way. Our contact here did it once. It exploded in his face. It wasn’t a pretty scene.” Jaemin comments. 

“You have a contact here?” 

“Haechan, that’s his name. We came across him one day when we were spying on one of the mind controlled civilians. They were trying to kidnap a boy when Haechan showed up and saved him. When the boy got away, Haechan tried to remove the headband from the civilian and it exploded.” 

“And he survived?” 

Jaemin and Jeno smile, “Haechan’s special.” 

Mark doesn’t understand. “Haechan is the person in the other red and black suit.” Mark thinks back. 

“It’s a nice suit isn’t it? Our Injunie made it for him when Haechan decided to help us stop Dr. SM.” Jaemin says proudly. 

“I heard that he was a vigilante. Still committing crimes.” Mark remembers Happy’s report. 

“Haechan doesn’t want to be a hero. He’s stubborn and brat. He only helps if he feels like it.” Jeno says with a pout, “Half the time that we’ve been here has been spent stopping Haechan from doing stupid stuff. He’s too carefree. He lives like he has nothing to lose.” 

“And yet you work with him?”

“We need the help. Dr. SM is too strong for us to take out alone. We don’t have all of the support that we had back in our universe.” Jaemin comments. “That’s why, it’s great that you’re back. Now we might be able to stop him once and for all.” 

“You’ll help right?” Jeno asks with puppy eyes. 

Mark looks back, slightly disturbed that these people are heroes in their universe. “Of course I’ll help. This is my home.” 

“Great!” Jaemin stands up, stretching, “Jeno! Give him our contact information.” Jaemin heads to the bed and tucks himself in, easily falling asleep. 

Mark is baffled watching Jaemin. Jeno passes Mark a paper with a number on it, smiling. “He’s tired. We’ve been patrolling all day. This is our number, we’ll contact you when Injun delivers us the device. Then we’ll plan our attack.” 

Mark takes the paper and stands up from the couch. Jeno walks him towards the elevator, typing in a code before it opens. “I guess we’ll see you later than Mark. It’s pretty late.” 

Mark steps into the elevator, “I guess.” 

“Good night Mark!” Jeno smiles and waves at Mark as the door closes. 

Mark is dumbfounded. These people are insane Mark thinks. Other universes? Mark shouldn’t be surprised since he’s met aliens, been to space, and was snapped out of existence for five years, but it just sounds crazy. But it’s something to do, Mark thinks. At least now it’s something to keep him busy so he stops thinking about him. 

Mark forgets to ask Jeno how he knew Mark’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out, Jeno is Miles Morales and Jaemin is Spider-Gwen. I wonder who Haechan is tho... 
> 
> Dr. SM is such a lame name, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I've found writing Spider-Man action scenes are not for me. I don't even know how to describe the webs and stuff. Oops. 
> 
> Twitter: @Mhyuck13


	4. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you for keeping your promise.”
> 
> Mark, Haechan, Jaemin, and Jeno take down Dr. SM with the help of Renjun. 
> 
> Mark learns the truth about Haechan.

It took six weeks before Jeno and Jaemin contacted Mark again about their plan. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen them since. They’d run into him when he was out patrolling. Once Mark went to help get a cat out of a tree and Jeno was there holding the cat in his hand telling Mark, “beat you to it. Sorry dude.” Jaemin had met with him once, giving Mark one of the wand-like devices. Mark learned that Jaemin called them a NEObong. Apparently it’s after their boyfriend’s favorite band back home. 

They’re crazy, Mark thinks. He was having dinner with Taeyong when he received a facetime call from Jeno. When Mark answered it he saw Jeno and Jaemin holding a USB and smiling at him. 

“It’s here Mark! The device to stop Dr. SM! Isn’t it beautiful? Our Injunie is so talented!” Jaemin bragged. 

Taeyong leaned over to see who Mark was talking to. 

“Oh wow! That’s Lee Taeyong! OMG!” 

Suddenly, Mark notices that Jaemin had thrown the phone across the room. He can hear Jaemin screeching before Jeno’s face appears as he picks the phone up. “Sorry about that. Anyway, you think you can come by tonight so that we can discuss the plan.” 

Mark is baffled, “Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

“Great! See you then Mark!” Jeno says before ending the call. 

Mark drops his phone to the table looking at Taeyong. Taeyong trying to hold back laughter. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. Just looks like you’re having fun.” Taeyong says. 

“I’m working with idiots.” Mark says as he takes his plate to the kitchen sink. “I’ll be back late tonight, don’t wait up for me.” Mark tells Taeyong as he heads towards his room. 

“Be safe Mark!” Taeyong calls out to him. 

“I will.” 

When the elevator doors open, Mark already regrets coming. Jaemin is there with a big grin. 

“You know Lee Taeyong!?” He practically screams in Mark’s face. 

“He’s my brother.” 

“OMG” Jaemin brings his hand to cover his mouth, “No way. That makes so much sense.” 

“How do you know my brother's name?’ Mark questions. 

“He’s in NCT in our universe! It’s like the biggest band! He’s a rapper.” Jaemin answers. 

“Well he’s a chef in this universe.” 

“That also makes sense, he was great at cooking in the NCT Life season.” Jaemin tells Mark. “I have to tell Injun!” Jaemin runs off somewhere. Mark heads towards Jeno who is working on the computer. 

“So the device is ready?” Mark asks. 

Jeno turns to Mark, a USB in hand. “This is it.” 

“That’s going to stop Dr. SM?” 

“Yup. It’s a virus. We plug it into the main machine and all the headbands will be destroyed at once.” Jeno says simply. 

“That simple?” 

“Well it won’t be that simple. We still need to break into his lair and get past his mind controlled civilians before we can plug this in. According to Haechan, he has over 50 hostages.” 

“So when are we going to do this?” 

“Two days.” Jaemin answers, coming to stand by them. 

“Why so long?” 

“Haechan said he’s busy.” Jaemin shrugs and Mark blinks at him. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“Nope, I tried to call him but he’s in one of his moods.” 

“This is ridiculous. We can’t just wait because he’s not in the mood.” Mark says annoyed. He gets up and makes his way to the elevator, putting his mask back on. 

“Where are you going?” Jeno stands. 

“To go get him!” 

Jeno and Jaemin run after him, grabbing their masks. 

“Why are we at Brooklyn Bridge park?” Mark asks as Jamin munches on an ice cream that Jeno had bought him earlier. Half his face exposed. They’re standing near the edge, a ferry passes by slowly. 

“I told you, Haechan is in one of his moods.” Jaemin says with a mouthful of ice cream. 

“What does that even mean?” Mark doesn’t understand. 

Jaemin looks at the bridge, scanning before he stops. “There!” Jaemin points to the top of the bridge. 

Mark’s spider senses help his vision, he notices a figure standing at the top of the bridge. “That’s Haechan?” Mark asks. 

“Yup,” Jeno answers simply, wiping ice cream off Jaemin’s face. 

“What is he doing?” Mark asks as he notices the figure begin to fall, “omg! He fell!” Mark yells, shooting a web and swinging over to the bridge. 

“Mark, wait!” He hears Jeno call him but he doesn’t stop. He times it perfectly, capturing Haechan in his arms. They swing over to the bridge, landing on the sidewalk. Mark, unable to balance himself, lands on top of the masked man. Mark is baffled at what he was doing and how Jaemin and Jeno wouldn’t even save him. 

“Are you insane? What the hell were you doing jumping?” Mark is yelling at Haechan who hasn’t moved from underneath him. “Are you going to answer me?” 

Suddenly Haechan is pushing Mark off of him and Mark falls back watching as the masked man stands. He’s wearing a suit too, Mark notes. It’s primarily red with black accents. Haechan turns away from Mark and his dusting himself off when Mark stands and tries to grab him when Haechan moves quicker away from him. 

“What were you thinking?” Mark asks. 

“I wasn’t.” Haechan answers. 

“Obviously. Are you trying to die?” Mark scolds and feels insulted when Haechan laughs at him. Mark finds himself hypnotized by it. 

“I wish it were that simple.” Haechan says finally looking at Mark. 

“Mark! Haechan!” Jeno and Jaemin run up to the pair. “Mark, you left so quick” Jeno comments. 

“You two didn’t even try to help him.” 

“I didn’t need help.” Haechan says at the same time that Jaemin says, “he didn’t need help.” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Mark looks at them all confused. 

“Mark, Haechan is a mutant. He has regenerative healing.” Jeno answers, “Remember we said that we learned of the bands exploding, Haechan’s special because he heals quickly.” 

“He’s practically immortal.” Jaemin answers annoyed. 

Mark looks at Haechan who is just staring at him. “How is that possible?” 

“Who knows.” Haechan shrugs his shoulders. 

“Just because you heal doesn’t answer why you were jumping.” 

“Does there have to be a reason? And if there is a reason, why would I tell you.” Haechan says with venom. 

“Be nice Haechan. Don’t take your mood out on him.” Jaemin warns. 

“Why are you guys here then? I told you I wasn’t interested in working tonight.” Haechan complains. 

“Mark wants to stop Dr. SM now.” Jeno answers. 

“I told you we have to wait.”

“No, you told us you weren’t in the mood.” 

“Yeah, because I’m not trying to waste our opportunity to stop him.” 

Mark is confused by Haechan’s comment, “what do you mean?” 

“Dr. SM has some highly trained civilians under his mind control. Most of them are ex-cons, gang members, and even some military. They’re the ones who have been collecting more civilians. They go out every two days to collect more. If they’re not out, they’re back at his lair. You think I’m stupid enough to break in when those people are there.” 

“How do you know?” Mark asks. 

“I’ve been spying on them for years now.” 

“You didn’t tell us that.” Jaemin says. 

“It didn’t matter. As long as we wait for Thursday we can do it.” 

“We need a plan.” Mark says. 

“What plan? We go in, I take the fire, they plug the USB into the machine then we’re done.” 

“That’s a stupid plan.” 

“Well it’s what we got. And I have better things to do now.” Haechan turns to leave before Mark grabs his hand.

“What are you going to do? Try to kill yourself more. No, you’re coming with us.” 

“He is?” Jaemin asks when Haechan turns to look at Mark. 

“Yes, we need to plan. Let’s go back to the apartment.” Mark turns to Haechan, “all of us.” Mark starts to drag Haechan by the arm past Jeno and Jaemin who watched amused. 

“This is a waste of time.” Haechan comments, sitting on the bed, Jaemin sitting next to him playing a game on his phone. Jeno and Mark are standing at the white board trying to come up with a plan. 

“It’s not a waste of time.” Mark argues. 

“Humor me then. What have you two come up with so far?” Haechan moves towards them, he’s the only one still wearing his mask. 

“Dr. SM’s lair is located at an abandoned laboratory, so we’ll have to break in from there. If he’s not as heavily guarded like you said, then we can take that opportunity to approach him while someone else goes to the machine.”

“That’s it?” 

“That’s what we’ve come up with so far.” 

“What do you plan on doing about the civilians that are controlled to attack us? You think we can just go in and talk to him? Have you ever made a plan before?” 

“Well you aren’t helping much.” Mark says annoyed. “And I’ve always had a more useful team.” 

“Hey!” Jaemin says offended from the bed. 

“I told you what our plan was.” 

“That’s not a plan. You’ll take all the fire? No.” 

“Did you not listen before?”

“Just because you heal doesn’t mean you don’t feel pain.” Mark says angrily, Haechan not responding. “Am I wrong?” 

“You two need to calm down.” Jeno says standing between them. 

“You fight like me and Injun, and we’re practically married.” Jaemin comments. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark says backing down. “We have to be smart about this. I’d rather no one gets hurt.” 

“You need a distraction.” Haechan answers, “When his stronger civilians are out of the lair, he is usually working on getting his new captures under his control. You’ll have to get someone to be captured to distract him.” 

“One of us can do that.” 

“We can’t.” Jeno says, “Dr. SM knows Jaemin and I.” 

“He also knows me, he saw my face years ago.” 

“Then I’ll go.” Mark says. 

“You can’t.” Jaemin says, “Dr. SM studied your universe before he came here. He knows your Spider-man.” 

“Well who else are we supposed to send in?” Mark asks. 

“Originally I planned to pay someone to go in.” Haechan shrugs. 

“Do you know anyone who could help?”Jeno asks. 

“Maybe your brother, Taeyong?” Jaemin says, excited. 

“I couldn’t ask him.” Mark says, noticing how Haechan has become quiet. “But I could ask a friend. He’s quite fearless.” 

“Ooo, Markie’s boyfriend?” Jaemin says. 

Mark freezes. “I...No, I don’t… Just a friend.” Mark speaks softly, his hands closing into fist. He hadn’t thought about Hyuck recently. About what happened to him. 

“Mark, are you okay?” Jeno touches his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just my boyfriend… he’s not around.” Mark doesn’t want to say it, he hates saying it outloud. 

“Not around?” Jeno asks innocently. 

“So your friend can help?” Haechan interrupts, Mark is grateful. 

“Yes, he’s small, but loves a fight.” 

“That’s cute. Sounds like my Injun.” Jaemin says. 

“Are you sure you want your friend to help? I promise we’ll keep him safe, but if you’re sure.” Jeno asks. 

“I know he would be down and that he can protect himself if he needs too.” Mark reassures. 

“Okay, when your friend distracts Dr. SM, Jaemin and you will be on the lookout. I’m sure he’ll try to summon his stronger civilians to return. So we’ll be ready. Jeno can get to the machine. I’ll work on capturing Dr. SM as soon as we get the civilians freed. Does that plan work for you?” Haechan says sarcastically but Mark smiles anyway. 

“Sounds like a good plan.” 

“We’ll have to get your friend captured first. Jaemin and I know that Dr. SM’s civilians recruit near that alley we met you at. We’ll have to get your friend there Thursday night. We’ll follow him after he is captured back to the lair and start the plan there. Before that, you’ll have to bring him here so we can prepare him.” Jeno plans. 

“Okay, I’ll let him know. We’ll plan to meet earlier on Thursday then. Around 3pm.” 

“Sounds good.” Jeno says as Jaemin moves to wrap his arms around him, yawning. 

“Then are we done here? I’m tired.” Jaemin says cutely, Jeno patting his head. 

“Yeah, I’m leaving.” Haechan says as he heads towards the elevator. 

“Wait!” Mark calls after him as he follows him to the elevator, “I’ll see you guys Thursday then.” They wave at each other as Haechan waits in the elevator before Mark enters. 

It’s quiet. Haechan not even looking at Mark. Mark moves awkwardly, thinking of something to say before the elevator dings, letting them know they’re arrived at the first floor. Haechan moves to exit once the doors open. Mark runs after him, grabbing Haechan’s hand once they reach the quiet streets. “Wait.” 

Haechan pauses, looking at Mark’s hand holding his. Mark quickly lets go, “I’m sorry! I just wanted to say thank you for earlier.” 

“You wanted a plan.” 

“No, not that. Although I am grateful for that, I wanted to thank you for changing the topic back there.” 

“It was nothing. You looked uncomfortable.” Haechan shrugs. 

“I still appreciate it.” Mark smiles at Haechan. “I’m Mark by the way. I never introduced myself.” Mark reaches his hand out towards Haechan, who doesn’t move. 

“Haechan.” He turns to start walking, Mark walking next to him. 

“That’s an interesting name. It’s pretty.” Mark says before covering his mouth with his hand. “I mean… um -” 

“Thanks Mark.” Haechan says. 

Mark looks at Haechan, he can’t figure out why when Haechan said his name a chill ran through his body. 

“Why are you following me?” Haechan asks, breaking Mark from his thoughts. 

“Oh…” Mark scratches the back of his head, “I’m just worried.” 

“Worried?” 

“I don’t want you jumping off a bridge when I leave. Jaemin said you were in one of your moods.” 

“I’m fine Mark. I won’t do anything reckless before Thursday and ruin the plan.” 

“I’m not worried about the plan. I’m worried about you.” 

Haechan stops walking and looks at Mark, who stops to look at him. “Don’t worry Mark.” 

“You can say that, but I’ll still worry.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Haechan says and starts to walk again, Mark next to him. 

“Why won’t you take off your mask?” Mark asks, the question on his mind since they reached the apartment earlier. 

“What?” Haechan asks. 

“I mean we all took our masks off. Jaemin and Jeno have seen your face.”

“Jaemin and Jeno gave me this mask. I didn’t intend for them to see my face.” 

“So why can’t I see your face?” 

“I don’t want you to.” 

“Are you afraid I’ll think you’re ugly?” Mark jokes and Haechan punches his shoulder. “I’m sorry! I’m just curious.” 

“Well stop being curious. Don’t you have to go home.” Haechan says. 

Mark looks around and notices that they’re near his apartment. “Oh right. I should. Will you be alright?” 

“I told you not to worry about me Mark. I’ll be fine. I’m used to being alone.” 

“That’s not good. No one should be used to being alone.”

Haechan just hums, “good night Mark.” 

“Good night Haechan.” Mark says as Haechan continues to walk away. He watches him go before he enters his apartment building. 

“So you’re saying that you want me to get kidnapped?” Renjun says. They’re sitting in Mark’s room the next day. Mark called Renjun over in the morning. 

“Yes and no. You’ll be captured, but we’ll be following you the entire time and we’ll make sure you don’t get hurt. I promise.” 

“I know you’ll protect me Mark. I’m not worried. It’s just a crazy plan.” 

“Yeah, Haechan came up with it.” 

“You’ve mentioned him a lot since I’ve entered this apartment. I thought he was a vigilante with no morals.” 

“He’s more than that.” Mark gets defensive. 

“I’m not judging him, Mark.” 

“I know, I just… I don’t know. I just feel close to him somehow. He’s comforting to be around.” 

“Well I’m glad you’re making new friends Mark and I can’t wait to meet them tomorrow.” 

“I can’t wait for you to meet them too.” Mark smiles at Renjun. 

Mark watched as Jaemin ran away as soon as the elevator doors opened. He ran towards the dask and dumped out all the trash out of the trash bin before putting it over his head. Renjun, who was texting on his phone, looks up at the boy. 

“What are you doing?” Mark says as he and Renjun walk towards him. 

“Mark is that you?” Mark hears Jeno say from the other room. Jaemin runs quickly towards the door, now being opened. “Did you bring your frie - “ Jaemin shoves Jeno back into the room and the door slams. Mark can hear muffled yelling in the other room. Renjun looks at Mark with a raised eyebrow, Mark just shrugs and walks towards the white board to show Renjun the plan. 

Jeno and Jaemin finally exit the other room wearing their suits and masks. “Why are you wearing your masks?” Mark asks. 

“We can’t expose ourselves to your friend. We have to hide our identity.” Jeno says awkwardly. 

“But I thought you two weren’t from this universe.” Renjun questions. “I’ve kept Mark’s secret. I wouldn’t tell anyone.” 

“We’re ugly!” Jaemin blurts out, “I don’t want you to judge us. I know you wouldn’t but we're insecure.” 

Renjun nods slowly, “Okay, don’t worry about it.” 

“Okay then, Renjun this is Jae - “ 

“NANA!” Jaemin cuts Mark off. “I’m Nana and this is Nono.” Jaemin gestures to Jeno. 

Mark looks at them confused before continuing, “So, I told Renjun about the plan so far.” 

“Great. Again, thanks for helping. We really appreciate it.” Jeno says, opening a box that had a bullet proof vest and a hoodie. “Just in case, we don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“Thank you. Do you have a bathroom I could change in?” Renjun asks. 

“Yeah, that room over there.” Jeno points and Renjun leaves to change.

They watch Renjun leave, as soon as the door closes Mark turns around to Jaemin in his face. Mark jumps back. “What?” 

“How did you not tell us that your friend was our Injun!?” Jaemin exclaims. 

“Injun? That’s Renjun.” Mark answers blankly. 

Jaemin rubs his hands over his masks, “Renjun is Injun! Our boyfriend!” 

“What! Renjun is your boyfriend?” 

“In our universe, yes.” Jeno answers simply. 

“I don’t get it then, why won’t you let him see your faces?” 

“Because he hasn’t met us in this universe. We can’t confuse him, we could possibly ruin our other selves relationship with him.” Jaemin practically yells at Mark. 

“Oh, I guess. That’s crazy that you guys are dating Renjun.” 

“He’s amazing. He’s even beautiful in this universe. I miss his black hair.” Jeno says dreamily. 

“What color is his hair in your universe?” Mark asks. 

“Purple! We dyed our hair together. Injunnie lost a bet.” Jaemin laughs at the memory. 

“Why do you look more like an idiot than usual?” Haechan’s voice asks. Mark turns and notices the masked man exiting the elevator, a smile growing on Mark’s face. 

“Just thinking about the other love of my life.” Jaemin brags. 

“Good for you.” Haechan says sarcastically as he walks towards them. 

“You’re here.” Mark turns to Haechan who stands next to him. 

“Where else would I be? Need to get rid of this dumb villain so I can leave this city” 

“Leave?” Mark is confused, “you’re leaving?” 

“Oh right! You told us then that you only stayed to get rid of Dr. SM. Did you ever decide where you want to go after this?” Jaemin asks. 

“It’s none of your business.” 

“But why?” Mark and Haechan look at each other. Mark doesn’t understand why he feels sad. He knows Jaemin and Jeno have to return back to their universe, but Haechan is from here. He thought maybe they could continue to work together after this is over. 

“I never wanted to remain in this city.” Haechan answers softly, “there are too many things I’d rather forget about.” 

“You’re running away.” Mark says. It’s not a question but a statement. 

Haechan just watches Mark before a voice distracts everyone. 

“This is a nice hoodie. It’s really soft. I might accidentally forget to return this.” Renjun says as he closes the bathroom door now wearing the hoodie over the bulletproof vest. 

“You look good. You can keep it.” Jeno says, as Jaemin squeezes his arm. 

Mark notices that Haechan is just watching Renjun, “Renjun, this is Haechan. Haechan this is my friend, Renjun.” 

Renjun steps closer to Haechan, scanning him up and down. Haechan just continues to stare at Renjun. 

“Renjun?” Mark questions. 

Renjun shakes his head and looks at Mark, “Sorry. Nice to meet you, Haechan.” 

“Ditto.” Haechan answers simply before turning back to the computer. 

Renjun continues to watch him. 

“Okay, so like we’ve discussed. Injun will need to go to the neighborhood with the alley that we met Mark at. From there, one of Dr. SM’s civilians will most likely try to capture you. I’d recommend you resist a little to not be suspicious. Nana and Mark will be watching the entire time.”

“Nana?” Haechan questions. 

“Me.” Jaemin points to himself. “I’m Nana. That is Nono.” 

Haechan just nods at the same Renjun says, “okay.” 

“Haechan and I will head to the lair. Haechan, I’ll need you to analyze how much defense he has. I’ll be figuring out how to approach the machine. From what we’ve seen in the past, the machine is located closer towards the ceiling since there is an antenna that creates the frequency to connect the headbands.” 

“What happens when the USB plugs in? It just shuts the machine down?” Renjun asks. 

“In- I mean our contact back home said it's actually programmed like a detonator.” Jeno scratches the back of his head nervously. 

“A detonator? Like it’ll make the machine explode!” Mark yells, “you didn’t say that the other day.” 

“We forgot,” Jeno apologizes, “that’s why we needed as much help. We have to make sure that we have enough time to get all of the civilians out of there once we plug in the USB. Our contact estimated 10 minutes before it explodes. That’s why you and Nana will be incharge of evacuating everyone. Haechan and I will be capturing Dr. SM” 

“It’s too risky.” Mark turns to Renjun, “I can’t send you in there.” 

“Mark,” Renjun touches Mark’s shoulder, “I volunteered to help. I’ll be fine. I trust you to get me out of there safely.” 

“But -” Mark tries to argue but Renjun just shakes his head. 

“You’ll be able to save everyone Mark. Don’t doubt yourself.” 

“I can’t save everyone. You know that. How am I supposed to save that many people when I couldn’t even save him.” Mark is starting to ramble, his hand shaking. He can’t do this, the thought to himself. I’m not a hero anymore. I’m a failure. 

“You can do it Mark.” Haechan says, pulling Mark out of his thoughts, “you aren’t alone. We can save everyone.” 

“Yeah Mark, it’ll work. I promise you.” Jeno reassures Mark. 

Mark smiles, glad to have met such great people. “Okay. When do we head out?” 

From the rooftop of a nearby building, Mark and Jaemin are watching Renjun play on his phone while sitting at a bench near the alley. The sun has since gone down, the city becoming filled with darkness. Jeno and Haechan had gone ahead to the laboratory. Mark hoped that this part of the plan would succeed. They couldn’t guarantee that the civilians would capture Renjun, but they’d hope they would. 

“He’s really pretty in this universe.” Jaemin says, watching Renjun. “I hope he’ll meet us in this universe soon.” 

“That’s crazy that Renjun and my brother exist in your universe.” Mark says. 

“You do too.” 

“What?” Mark is baffled. 

“Yeah, that’s why Jeno and I knew who you were. We all attend the same college, you’re a music student. That’s why you and Taeyong being brothers made sense.” 

“Wow, that’s crazy.” 

“What’s crazy is that you’re the spider-man in this universe. I swear you in our universe are so busy with music and your boyfriend.” 

“My boyfriend?” 

“Yeah, your boyfriend Lee -” 

Suddenly Renjun’s voice is heard in their earpiece that they exchanged earlier. 

“I see a black van coming down the road.” 

Jaemin and Mark stop their conversation and watch as the van stops in front of Renjun. Mark notices two men exit, both with the headbands. They grab Renjun, who puts up some resistance before being pulled into the van. 

Jaemin talks into his ear piece, “This universe Injun has been captured. We’re following now.” 

“Okay, Haechan and I are in the lair. There are 57 civilians here now. They’re not doing anything. Dr. SM is just working on his computer. The machine is connected to the ceiling like we suspected. When you arrive at the location, there is an opened window, enter through there.” Jeno reports back. 

“Okay, see you soon.” Jaemin answers before telling Mark, “lets go.” 

Jaemin and Mark follow the van back towards the lair. They watch as the two men carry Renjun into the building. Following, Jaemin and Mark crawl up the side of the building towards the window Jeno told them about. Coming into the building, they notice Jeno in the distance flagging them over. Him and Haechan are standing near an unseen ledge that gives a full view of the room. It’s an open concept. Below there are civilians just standing in rows and starring ahead, most likely waiting for orders. At the center of the room, the machine is powered on with an antenna that goes all of the way towards the roof. Dr. SM is standing at the bottom of the machine with a table filled with multiple headbands. 

“Over there,” Jeno points to the top of the machine, “we have to plug in the USB there.” 

The two controlled civilians enter holding Renjun, walking towards Dr. SM. 

“We have to act fast.” Mark says. 

“I’m going to head over to the machine. Jaemin, I need you to create a distraction so that Dr. SM will send some civilians out of the building so we have an advantage in getting everyone out. Mark and Haechan wait here for my signal.” Jeno says before shooting a web towards the machine and crawling up to the plug. 

“I’m the best distraction.” Jaemin says before running back towards the window they entered from. 

Mark and Haechan watch as Renjun squirms in the arms of the men, yelling out profanities. Dr. SM smiles at him as he is being brought towards the machine. Outside of the building they hear an explosion go off causing the entire building to shake. Dr. SM starts to yell out orders and over 10 civilians exit the building. 

“He wasn’t kidding about being the best distraction.” Mark praises. 

Dr. SM now has attention back to Renjun and prepares a headband around his head. 

“Jeno you need to be quicker.” Mark says. 

Dr. SM starts to program the headband as Renjun continues to struggle. Once the light of Renjun’s headband flashes red, he stops fighting. “Jeno!” Mark warns at the same time Jeno reaches the plug and puts the USB into the port. The lights on all of the civilians turn off and everyone suddenly comes back to consciousness. Looking around and wondering where they are. Dr. SM looks around in horror and notices Jeno at the top of the machine. In anger he reaches for a gun and tries to shoot it at Jeno. Trying to dodge the bullet, Jeno moves away from the port. 

“Now!” Jeno yells. 

Mark grabs a hold of Haechan and swings down. “You get the civilians out of here, I’ll go help Jeno.” Haechan orders, running towards Dr. SM. He yells at the civilians that were once holding Renjun to run. 

Mark starts ordering the civilians to get out of the building. Dr. SM starts shooting at Jeno who is swinging around. 

“Renjun!” Mark yells into the chaotic crowd, trying to find his friend. He spots him running towards him. 

“Mark!” Renjun yells before he’s stumbling forward. 

Mark runs towards Renjun to capture him. “Renjun! What’s wrong?” Mark notices the gunshot wound on Renjun’s legs. 

“It hurts.” Renjun says in Mark’s arms. Mark starts to put pressure on Renjun’s wound. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Mark says, trying to remain calm, but his hands won’t stop shaking. The gunshots have stopped, Haechan now fighting with Dr. SM. “Renjun is hurt.” Mark speaks into his earpiece. 

“What!” Jaemin’s voice screams. 

Jeno swings over to Mark, the civilians running out around them. “Mark, what happened?” 

“His leg. He got shot. He’s bleeding so much. I can’t.” Mark is shaking. 

Jeno grabs Renjun into his arms, “I’ll get him out of here. I’ll get him to the nearest hospital. Just get the people out of the building.” Jeno takes off his ring and gives it to Mark. “As soon as Haechan restrains Dr. SM, get him back to our universe.” Mark’s hand is still holding onto Renjun who is slowly losing consciousness. “Mark, go. I’ll save him. Don’t worry.” Jeno runs out of the building. 

Mark notices that only Haechan and Dr. SM is left, Haechan holding him down near the machine. “Jaemin, I don’t think there are any civilians left in here.” 

“The civilians out here are safe. You guys have 3 minutes left to get out of there!” Jaemin tells them. 

Mark runs to help Haechan restrain Dr. SM who is struggling against him. Mark holds him when Haechan punches him hard in the face, knocking him out. “He’s fucking annoying.” Haechan says. “Did Jeno get Renjun out of here?” 

“Yes.” Mark says, putting handcuffs on the knocked out doctor. 

“He’ll be okay Mark, Jeno won’t let anything happen to him.” Haechan comforts him. 

“It’s my fault. I couldn’t protect him.” Mark says. 

“You did protect him Mark.” 

“No! I didn’t. I couldn’t save him. I can’t save anyone!” 

“Mark, you need to calm down. We have to get out of here.” 

“I couldn’t save him.” Mark is mumbling to himself, bringing his shaking hands to his face. “I couldn’t save him.” 

“Mark,” Haechan grabs his hands, “please. We have to go.” 

Mark looks at Haechan through teary eyes. “I’m sorry.” Haechan’s hold on Mark’s hands tighten. 

“It’s okay.” Haechan pulls Jeno’s ring off of Mark’s finger. He spins it once and a portal streams out of it. “You have to get him back to their universe.” 

“Why can’t you come with me?” 

“I need to make sure the building is clear.” 

“It’s too dangerous!” 

“Mark, I’ll be fine. You need to go.” Haechan orders. 

Mark grabs Dr. SM, moving towards the portal. He looks back at Haechan, “Promise me you’ll be safe.” 

“I promise. Promise me you’ll come back.” Haechan says. 

“I promise. I’ll always come back to you.” Mark says unconsciously before entering the portal. 

Mark lands hashly on the concrete floor, losing his hold on Dr. SM who falls down with him, still out cold. Mark looks around the room, it’s the apartment that Jaemin and Jeno are staying at back in his universe. Yet it looks more high tech, there is a gigantic screen, and more weapons and suits. 

“Jeno? Jaemin?” A voice calls out in the next room, before the door opens to reveal a purple haired Renjun. Renjun analyzes the situation, a captured Dr. SM and a man in a different spider-man suit. “Mark I presume.” 

“You’re Injun.” Mark responds. 

“I am.” Injun moves to the desk and picks up the phone and calls someone. “Hey, we have Dr. SM. He’s restrained and out cold right now. Come and retrieve him. See you soon.” Injun ends the call. Injun moves towards Dr. SM and places a band on his wrist that causes a holographic rope to wrap his body. “He won’t be able to escape that. You alright?” 

Injun reaches out a hand to Mark who is still sitting on the ground, “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Are you injured?” Injun scans Mark as he shakes his head and stands. 

“I’m not. Just feel a little off.” 

“The jump does that to you the first few times. Jeno and Jaemin had to adjust to it.” Injun reassures. “Follow me, I’ll give you some medicine I made that’ll help.” Injun leads Mark out the door to reveal a nice apartment. 

“You live here?” 

“We do.” 

“It doesn’t look like this in my universe.” 

“Jaemin told me, he was upset.” Injun says as he prepares some pills and water for Mark, who sits on the couch. Mark removes his masks to take the medicine. “Wow, it really is you.” Injun says at a confused Mark. “Jeno and Jaemin told me that you were spider-man in their universe, but it’s weird. You’re such a loser here.” Injun jokes. 

“A loser?” Mark repeats offended.

“A nice loser.” Injun smiles, “with blonde hair, which I have to say I like better.” 

“Why would I have blonde hair?” 

“You’re whipped that’s why.” Injun teases, “speaking of whipped, where are my boyfriends? According to the original plan, Jeno was supposed to bring Dr. SM back and yet here you are.” 

“There were complications. Someone got hurt and Jeno had to take them to the hospital.” 

“Was it Jaemin?” Injun asks, worried. 

“No, Jaemin is fine. It was my friend, um Renjun.” 

Injun’s face is shocked for a second before he starts to laugh, “that makes sense now why Jaemin kept begging me to dye my hair back to black. Renjun huh? Guess that explains too why Jeno didn’t hesitate to help them. Me?” 

There is a knock on the door and Injun stands to go get it while Mark puts his mask back on and stands up. When the door opens, Mark is surprised to see Johnny and a few other men. He’s a cop Mark notices based on his uniform. It’s different from the Johnny in his universe who worked for a fashion magazine as a photographer and reporter. 

“Hey Injun, came to pick up the trash.” Johnny teases. 

“He’s in the other room.” Injun points and the other cops go to grab him. 

“You’re new.” Johnny says at Mark, “this one of your boys Injun? New costume? Can’t say it’s my favorite.” 

“Different universe actually.” 

“I see. Well nice to meet you other spider-man. Thanks for your hard work.” Johnny comments as the cops bring Dr. SM out and exits. “I’ll be in touch, Injun. Let me know when your boys return, I owe them a drink.” 

“Will do. See you Johnny.” Johnny leaves and Injun turns to Mark, “as much as I enjoy your company, I’d like for both my boyfriends to come back and they can’t do that if you have their ring.” Injun eyes stare at the ring on Mark’s finger. 

Mark realizes that his job here is done. “Oh right, I need to get back.” 

“You know how to use the ring?”

Mark nods, “Yeah.” 

“It should take you back to the apartment that Jeno and Jaemin were staying at.” 

“Good to know.” Mark starts to remove the ring to use it when there is a knock on the door. 

Injun turns back to the door and walks to it, “you can use it in the other room. It was nice to meet you Mark.” Injun smiles at him while he holds the door knob. 

Mark smiles back at him as he heads towards the other room. As he starts to close the door he hears a voice. 

“Mark? Did you just say Mark?” 

“I was commenting on the mark on my painting Hyuck.” Injun corrects. 

Mark freezes. Hyuck. It can’t be, he thinks to himself. Mark looks back through the crack of the door and his eyes widen. It’s him. He looks beautiful, his hair a bright red and skin the same honey tone. It’s really him, tears fill Mark’s eyes. 

“Talking to yourself Injun? You must be lonely since your boyfriends have been gone.” Hyuck teases as he sits on the couch. 

“What are you doing here Hyuck? Don’t you have a boyfriend to go and bother?” 

Boyfriend? He’s dating someone. Is it me? Mark wonders. 

“Hmm he’s busy. You know how he gets during finals. I figure we can be lonely together.” Hyuck says. 

“You’re stupid.” Injun laughs, falling down on the couch next to him. 

“Marcus wouldn’t appreciate you being mean to me.” Hyuck says as he rests his head on Injun’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, because Marcus” Injun uses air quotes when saying the name, “is in love with you.” 

“And I love him too.” Hyuck says with a yawn. 

Marcus. He’s with someone else, Mark thinks. He can’t hear this. Hyuck and him aren’t together in this universe. It makes sense, Mark thinks bitterly. We aren’t even together in my universe. Mark takes the rings off and the portal shoots out. At least I got to see him again, Mark thinks before he enters the portal. 

Mark lands again on the hard concrete ground, but this time he recognizes the room. 

“You’re back.” Mark hears Haechan’s voice, he turns to see the masked man standing by the window. “You came back.” He whispers. 

“I promised you I’d come back.” Mark says as he stands and dusts himself off, “what did I miss?” 

“That building is gone, exploded not long after you left. No one was in it, so it was fine. Jaemin got all the civilians aways and reported to the police about everything. Jeno’s with Renjun at the hospital, they said he’s okay.” 

“And you?” 

“Jeno said you’d return here, so I waited.” Haechan answers. 

“Thank you. I should probably head to the hospital to check on Renjun.” Mark says. 

“You should. I’m glad you got back safely and I got to see you one last time.” 

“What?” 

“It’s over. We stopped him. My work here is done.” 

“You’re leaving?” 

“I told you I was only here to stop Dr. SM.” 

“But- where are you going to go? Why do you have to leave?” 

Haechan turns to look out the window. It was becoming early morning, the sun would rise soon. “I don’t know where I’ll go, but I have no reason to stay. I have no one.” 

“You have me.” Mark blurts out, surprising himself, “I’m here.” 

“Exactly.” Haechan says, confusing Mark. “Go to your friend Mark.” Haechan gestures for him to leave. 

Mark hesitates. Haechan sighs and starts walking towards the elevator, “I’ll leave first then.” He passes Mark and enters the elevator, turning to look at Mark who hasn’t moved. “Goodbye Mark. Thank you for keeping your promise.” Haechan says as the elevator doors close. 

Mark doesn’t understand why he feels so sad. He barely knew Haechan, only working with him for the last few days. Maybe it’s because he had a new friend. Maybe because he knows that Jaemin and Jeno will leave soon. Maybe because he reminded him of him. Either way, Mark thinks, he’s gone now. 

“Mark Lee! Is that you?” Renjun practically yells at him when Mark enters his hospital room. Mark had changed back to his regular clothes. 

“He’s on a lot of pain killers.” Jeno comments when he notices how taken back Mark is from his friends behavior. “He’s okay, they removed the bullet and said he should heal in no time.” 

“Mark! I have crutches! You’ll have to carry me everywhere now!” Renjun laughs. 

“Okay Renjun.” Mark laughs with him. 

“I’m tired.” Renjun says abruptly, giving Mark whiplash. 

“You need to get some rest Renjun.” Jeno tells him, patting his head. 

“I like when you called me Injun other spider-man. No one calls me by my Korean name.” Renjun says, closing his eyes from Jeno’s touch. Mark makes eye contact with Jeno and smirks. They notice Renjun’s breathing becoming steady and that he’s fallen asleep. 

“He’s not so different from your Injun after all.” Mark says after a while, Jeno is still rubbing Renjun’s head. 

“I hope he’ll meet Jaemin and I soon.” Jeno says. 

“Where is Jaemin?” 

“He headed back already. Missed our Injun. Seeing Renjun get hurt made him worried.” 

“Only him?” Mark teases and Jeno laughs. 

“I had to make sure he was okay. He’s still Injun and I love him either way.” 

Mark smiles softly, “I understand that.” 

“Where is Haechan?” 

“He’s gone.” Jeno just hums, Mark walking to him and giving him back his ring. 

“Thank you. Injun would kill me if I didn’t get this ring back. Not because I couldn’t travel back, but because it’s our couple rings.” Mark laughs. “Will you be okay?” Jeno asks. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Back there, when Renjun got hurt you just seemed really out of it. Even when we first met you. Jaemin and I just felt like you were just really… lost? Sad?” 

Mark hums, “I am. I lost someone really close to me.” 

“Your boyfriend?” Jeno says. “You mentioned it that time.” 

“Yeah, my boyfriend.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get him back. Whatever fight you two had, you’ll work it out” Jeno tries to reassure Mark. 

“It’s not that simple.” Mark tries to correct him. 

“You and him always have petty fights back in my universe, but I know you both love each other too much.” Jeno says. 

“My boyfriend back in your universe?” Mark starts, “Jaemin mentioned I had one in your universe and that I was a music major.” 

Jeno laughs, “Yeah, you’re a senior at our university. You study music composition and you rap.” 

“I rap?” 

“Really good if you ask me. Although, I haven’t been able to take you seriously since you dyed your hair.” 

“Injun said I was blonde.” 

“And curly. Your hair looks like ramen.” Jeno laughs. “Your boyfriend begged you to do it. He loves it so much. Gosh you’re so whipped for him. That’s why I was surprised you were spider-man in this world. I couldn’t imagine Hyuck letting you do that, he’d freak.” 

Mark freezes. “What did you say?” 

“Hyuck, your boyfriend, he’s so protective of you. If he knew you were doing what Jaemin and I do, he’d never leave your side.” 

“Hyuck? As in Lee Donghyuck?” 

“Yup, tan, curly hair, and really adorable but also a menace. He’s also a music major with you, but focuses on singing. Our universe Mark says he has the voice of an angel.” 

“I don’t understand. I saw him. I saw Hyuck with Injun. He said his boyfriend was Marcus.” 

Jeno cracks up, “he has hundreds of nicknames for you. Marcus, morkeu, milk, even Canada.” 

Mark can’t believe it and says so. “We’re together?” 

“Been together forever too. You two are annoyingly adorable, but I have to respect you. The way our universe Mark looks at Hyuck. I know he really loves him. ” 

“I’m glad,” Mark says sadly, “that I could be with Hyuck in another universe since I couldn’t be with him in this one.” 

“I never understood that.” Jeno says, “Why you and Hyuck aren’t together right now. I mean I guess it didn’t make sense why Hyuck went by Haechan in this universe.” Jeno says to himself. 

“What?” Mark looks at him in shock, trying to process what Jeno just said. “What do you mean Hyuck goes by Haechan?” 

Jeno looks confused, “Haechan, when Jaemin and I first met him he has Hyuck’s face. I'm pretty positive that it’s him. Although he told us to call him Haechan, we didn’t know why. Now that I think about it, you haven’t seen his face. He stopped taking his mask off when you came around.” 

Mark can’t believe it. It can’t be true. “It can’t be.” he says aloud, “Hyuck. He died.” 

Jeno shakes his head, “Mark, you know Haechan has healing. He can’t die.” 

Mark looks up at Jeno with wide eyes. No way. “I have to go.” Mark says as he turns to leave. “Get back safely Jeno. I hope I’ll see you and Jaemin again one day.” 

Jeno smiles, “Goodbye Mark. Go get your man.” 

And Mark runs. He swings from building to building. He arrives at the Brooklyn bridge. He scans the neighborhood. He even asks the few pedestrians out at this early in the morning if they’ve seen him. Nothing. He couldn’t have left already, Mark worries. Mark arrives at the top of his apartment building. The sky slowly becomes filled with orange hues as the sun peaks at the horizon. Mark lets the wind blow in his hair as he closes his eyes. 

Hyuck’s alive. He was right in front of me. Mark remembers Haechan’s words. “Thank you for keeping your promise.” Mark understands now. It wasn’t about him coming back from the other universe. It was about the blip. That time on the bus. The promise that he’d always come back to him. 

Mark opens his eyes. He walks towards the edge of the building. Mark watches the sun begin to rise. 

“Comeback to me Hyuck.” Mark whispers into the wind as he steps over. 

A hand grabs him. Mark looks up and sees the red and black mask. 

“What are you doing! Are you insane!” Haechan yells at him. He pulls Mark up over the ledge. “What the fuck were you thinking? Fuck, you weren’t thinking. You don’t heal like I do Mark!” 

Mark just watches him yell at him. It’s him. Oh my God. It’s him. How couldn’t I have known. Mark stands up and reaches for Haechan’s hand. He stops yelling at Mark. 

“What are you-” 

“Hyuck.” Mark whispers, cutting off Haechan. “Is it really you Hyuck?” Mark squeezes his hand. Haechan just stands there. “Please, Hyuck I know it’s you. Please Hyuck.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Haechan shakes his head, trying to shake his hand out of Mark’s grip, but Mark won’t let go. 

“Hyuck. Lee Donghyuck. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Mark continues to repeat himself. 

Mark moves his hands to Haechan’s mask. Haechan quickly stops his hands. “Don’t.” Haechan whispers. 

“Hyuck.” Mark begs. Haechan’s hands let go of Mark’s, slowly falling down. Mark doesn’t stop looking at his face. He slowly raises the mask over Haechan’s face. Mark holds his breath. 

Those lips. 

Those eyes. 

The sun has risen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long. I realize I suck at writing out action scenes. I've also never been to NY. 
> 
> If anyone is wondering how Mark couldn't identify Hyuck's voice, don't lol. (It's a plot hole)   
> There are 2 chapters left. The next chapter we will learn what happened to Hyuck after he jumped. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any questions or if you'd like. 
> 
> Twitter: @MHyuck13


	5. I'll Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He realizes, Mark never broke his promise. 
> 
> He did come back to me. 
> 
>   
> (Hyuck's POV of the last five years)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to the last chapter of this series. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Hyuck felt cold when he woke up. He also had a massive headache. He had a sheet over his face. Pushing it off, he noticed that he was laying on a metal table. Wait a minute. Hyuck shot up and looked around the room. He was in a morgue. 

Hyuck was confused. What am I doing here? What’s going on? His head pounded more with the questions in his head before he remembered. 

He jumped.

I’m supposed to be dead, Hyuck thought, and yet here he was. He moved his hand towards his head, there was no wound. His entire body was fine. This can’t be happening. 

Hyuck moved out of the room, his bare feet cold on the tiled floor. There was no one here. He moved towards a stairs that had an exit sign. He pushed open the door and arrived outside in an alleyway. It was dark. It had to be in the middle of the night. He walked through the quiet city streets back to his apartment. When he arrived he noticed the caution tape. It did happen. 

Hyuck took the steps back up to his apartment. Thankfully Hyuck had left the keys under the mat. He entered the apartment and headed to the bathroom. It didn’t make sense. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a zombie and yet he was alive. Hyuck opened the cabinet and took out one of Johnny’s razor blades. It’s just a theory, Hyuck told him so, but I might be right. 

Hyuck took the blade to his wrist, pressing the blade down and dragging it across his skin. It hurt and blood came to the surface. When he pulled the blade away from his skin, he watched as the skin healed itself, closing the wound back up. 

“This can’t be happening.” Hyuck spoke aloud in disbelief. He did it again and again, but the wound never stayed. Hyuck threw the blade into the trash, washing the dried blood off his wrist. No scars. 

Hyuck couldn’t believe it. He had never suffered any serious injuries while growing up. His brothers and Mark were always protective of him. Thinking about it, he’d never really understood why at times he thought maybe he had cut himself but there wasn’t anything there. 

“What luck.” Hyuck laughed at himself. I can’t even kill myself. 

Hyuck decided to shower. When he was done, he went to his room and started to pack some clothes into a duffel bag. Just because I can’t die, doesn’t mean I should stay. I can’t stay here. I’m supposed to be dead. Hyuck throws on a black hoodie and jeans with some converse. He leaves the apartment as it was before putting the keys back under the mat. 

He didn’t know long he roamed the streets. He didn’t know where he should go. So when the sun started to rise again, he found himself back to his apartment. He had nowhere to go, sitting at the rooftop. He knew he should leave town, especially since everyone probably thought he was dead, but he didn’t know where he would go. How he’d afford to run away. He couldn’t stay in his or Mark’s apartment. It hurt too much. Also, it wasn’t his anymore. He died. Hyuck was dead. 

Hyuck was lucky that the janitor that lived in the building had got caught in the blip, it meant Hyuck had a place to stay. At the corner of the rooftop, the janitor's small studio was enough space for Hyuck to survive in with a bathroom and a bed. He’d be able to stay here undetected. No one would check on him and the janitor wouldn’t return. 

Hyuck would stay in the room all day. Sleeping. Thinking. Crying. When the sun would go down, he’d make his way through the city. Just walking with no destination in mind. He had spare change he was able to find in his old apartment since he couldn’t use any of his cards now. It wasn’t enough to survive and Hyuck wasn’t sure what he’d do next. Until one night while he was walking downtown in his hood, he was threatened by a man with a knife to give him his money. 

Hyuck laughed, “I don’t have any money.” 

The man brought his knife closer to Hyuck’s face, “don’t lie kid, give me your fucking money.” The knife lightly grazed Hyuck’s cheek and Hyuck pushed the man back to the wall. Hyuck grabbed the knife, the blade digging into his palm, the man had let it go in shock when Hyuck turned the knife to the man's neck. 

“I think you should give me your money.” Hyuck spoke with venom. 

The man lifted his hands in the air in defeat, “I’ll give you whatever I got!” The man threw his backpack to Hyuck. Hyuck picked it up and smiled at the man before leaving him. 

Hyuck could feel his entire body shaking, but he couldn’t turn back. He didn’t know what came over him. He didn’t care anymore, whether he got hurt or if hurt someone. No one could save him anymore. 

“I’m really broken now.” Hyuck spoke into the night sky from the rooftop of his apartment. He managed to collect more money and weapons thanks to the man. This is my life now, Hyuck thought. Just until he could save enough money to leave the city. 

Days continued like that. 

Months. 

Years. 

Hyuck would go out with his hood up, mugging people for their money. He never approached helpless civilians. He wasn’t that much of an ass. Just beating the other criminals at their own game. He’d get into a few fights, but nothing bothered him. Word got around soon enough that there was a boy on the streets that could take any wound. He was approached by club owners to participate in their underground fights for good money. Hyuck accepted. Just wearing a ski mask during the fights to not expose his face. They'd asked for a name and he told them, Haechan. 

Mark, his brothers, and his friends had always compared Hyuck to the sun and although that Hyuck had died the moment he lost them all, it was the only piece of his old life he allowed himself to keep. Haechan would be the only thing that would remind Hyuck of who he once was. What he once meant to someone. A full sun. 

Mob bosses would reach out to Hyuck with jobs. Drug trafficking, stalking, and any other criminal activity that Hyuck would’ve never thought he’d be doing two years ago. He’d accept, but always at a cost. He’d complete the task, take the money, and then ruin their lives. Report them to the cops, rob them completely, and sometimes if things got too bad, kill them. 

Hyuck hadn’t planned for this to happen. He never wanted to be a killer, but things change. Threats were too great, sometimes innocent people were involved and Hyuck had no choice. The first time it had happened, the man deserved it. No man should hurt his family like that, no matter how much money he has. He should’ve been grateful he still had a family. Hyuck wouldn’t let him hurt them anymore. He couldn’t sleep for weeks after it, but it got easier. Hyuck grew better at ignoring the voices in his head. He didn’t care anymore. After that, it got easier. Killing wasn’t always his first option, but it still was one. 

He had gained a reputation now. People were saying he was some type of vigilante. He was a criminal and sometimes a killer, yet he would often take down other criminals and bad guys that the police couldn’t. He also gained a lot of enemies, but that never bothered him. He was basically immortal. No matter how much they’d threaten him, beat him, or shoot him, it’d never mattered. Hyuck couldn’t feel anything. No pain could compare to the pain of losing everyone he ever loved. 

Hyuck couldn’t believe how much time had passed. It has been over two years since the blip. Two years since Hyuck’s life changed forever. He had managed to save thousands of dollars, more than enough to settle somewhere else far away. He had gained enough contacts to fake an ID and passport if he wished to leave the country. He would leave soon, at least that is what he had originally thought. 

Late one night, Hyuck was leaving one of his fights at the NEO bar. He had won as usual, a good five-thousand dollars earned. It would be his last month of this before he’d leave for good. He had heard a commotion in an alley. Usually Hyuck would ignore it. Saving people wasn’t his thing. He was no hero, not like someone he once knew. Yet, a similar voice made Hyuck stop. He knew that voice. 

‘HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Felix screamed. 

Hyuck turned into the alley and saw a man trying to grab his old friend. Hyuck pulled his mask he uses to fight on and ran towards them. Hyuck used the gun he always carried with him and aimed it at the man holding Felix. “Let him go.” Hyuck said with a stern voice. 

The man just smiled at Hyuck, continuing to pull Felix away. Hyuck shot at the man's leg who then released his grip on Felix. Hyuck pulled at his old friends hand, bringing him behind him. “GO! RUN NOW!” Hyuck pushed Felix to leave. 

Hyuck could see Felix’s eyes filled with tears, “thank you,” he whispered before running out of the alley. Hyuck turned to the man on the ground who held his leg as the gunshot wound bled. He was livid, “you messed with the wrong person you fucker.” Hyuck pulled the guys head up to look at him. Hyuck recognized him, a notorious gang member who he knew had committed a countless number of crimes and hurted people before. Hyuck could accept killing him, he deserved it. When Hyuck aimed his gun to the man’s head he noticed the headband and it’s flashing red light. “What the fuck is that?” Hyuck spoke out loud, he moved the tip of his gun to press at the headband before an explosion went off and everything went black. 

Hyuck woke up to a white ceiling, the metal table below him cold. It felt like an awful case of deja vu. Hyuck sat up and surveyed the room. It was a big apartment with massive windows, probably the top floor Hyuck noted. There was a computer monitor, desk, and a white board with faces of criminals that Hyuck recognized and some he didn’t recognize. Hyuck could hear someone in the next room and quickly got off the bed, running to grab the nearest weapon, which unfortunately was a broom. He was in a jacket and sweats he didn’t recognize. The door opened and Hyuck felt his stomach drop. 

Hyuck was confused. It was Spider-Man. Two Spider-Mans. Or at least a poor mimic of Spider-Man since both of their suits didn’t look anything like Mark’s. Red and black on one and white, pink, and black. It wasn’t Mark, Hyuck knew that.

“You’re awake.” the red and black Spider-Man commented in a surprised tone, “and you look good.” 

“Stop flirting with him babe,” the pink Spider-Man slightly pushed the other away, walking towards Hyuck. 

Hyuck lifted the broom up to them, “who the fuck are you two? Where am I?” 

“I’m.. I mean we are Spider-Man.” the pink Spider-Man spoke. 

Hyuck snorted, “No you’re not.” 

“Yes we are.” the pink Spider-Man argued back. 

“No you aren’t.” 

“YES WE ARE!” 

“Babe, relax.” the red and black Spider-Man put his hand on the pink Spider-Man’s shoulder who began to relax. “We are Spider-Man,” he told Hyuck. 

“You’re not Spider-Man. I knew Spider-Man, and trust me you aren’t him.” Hyuck could feel the stabbing pain in his chest. He hadn’t thought about Mark in a long time. 

“You’re right in that sense. We aren’t the Spider-Man of your universe, but we are the Spider-Men of another universe.” 

Hyuck was confused, “another universe? You’re lying.” 

“I’m afraid not,” the red and black Spider-Man lifted his mask to reveal his face, “I’m Jeno and that is Jaemin.” Jaemin had also removed his mask, “we are the Spider-Men from another universe that have come here to retrieve a criminal from our universe.” 

“I see.” Hyuck spoke, lowering the broom. 

“You believe us?” Jeno was surprised that the boy had put up less of a fight than he assumed. 

“I know you aren’t our Spider-Man and stranger things have happened here.” Hyuck shrugged. “And if you were a threat, it wouldn't be a problem for me.” 

“Yeah, about that, how the hell are you alive?” Jaemin asked, “the headband you detonated should’ve killed you. You were all bloody and gross, but you were still breathing.” 

Hyuck moved back to the bed to sit down, “I can’t die.” 

“You can’t die?” Jeno questioned. 

Hyuck just nodded, “yup, can’t die. Trust me I’ve tried. I have some type of healing factor.” 

“That makes sense.” Jeno nodded. “You did good saving that boy back there. We would’ve come to help sooner but then the band went off and well, we don’t have that strong of a healing factor.” 

“Don’t mention it. I did what I could. But you said earlier you are here to stop a criminal from your world?”

“Yes, a criminal known as Dr. SM has come to your universe to gain control. He has been collecting civilians and putting them under his control using a headband. We’ve come to stop him.” 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Hyuck raised an eyebrow. 

“Well-” Jeno suddenly began to glitch before disappearing. 

Hyuck stood up and looked at Jaemin who just shrugged, “it happens. I might be next. Our tech is a little faulty.” Jaemin started to glitch, “give us a moment, we’ll try to back as soon as we can.” Jaemin disappeared. Hyuck couldn’t believe it, at least he knew they weren’t lying. 

Over 12 hours later, Jaemin and Jeno had re-entered the room through a portal. Hyuck had been playing games on their computer, killing time. “Welcome back.” Hyuck spoke without turning to look at them. 

“Oh great, you’re still here!” Jaemin said with a smile, and sat down next to Hyuck. 

“Sorry about that, our other boyfriend back home has been trying to figure out our tech so that we can stay here longer. It is still faulty, we can’t remain here longer than an hour now.” Jaemin told Hyuck. 

“Well that doesn’t help you guys capture your criminal.” 

“No, it doesn’t. Which is why we need your help.” Jeno spoke, Hyuck stopped the game to turn to him. 

“My help?” 

“Yes, we need a contact in this universe who can help us track Dr. SM and stop him from collecting more civilians.” 

“Why would I help you? I’m no hero.” 

“But you saved that boy back there.” 

“Yeah, but that was for personal reasons. I’m no hero, if anything I’m a criminal. I won’t be of any help to you. Plus I’m planning on leaving this city soon.” Hyuck shook his head. 

“Please, we don’t know how long it’ll take for Injun to fix the devices. We need someone on this side.” Jaemin begged.

Hyuck froze, “Injun? Like Renjun?” 

Jaemin nodded, a smile growing on his face, “he’s our other boyfriend back home. How did you know his real name was Renjun? Do you know Injun in this universe?” 

Hyuck ignored his question, “why does Ren- Injun want to stop Dr. SM?”

“He’s a bad man. He takes away people’s free will. Injun, like us, won’t stand for that. Which is why we are here to stop him.” Jeno answers. 

Hyuck know’s they’re talking about a different Renjun. A Renjun in a different universe. An alive Renjun. Yet, Hyuck can’t help but be happy to know that Renjun’s alive out there. Maybe Chenle was alive too and his brothers. Mark. Hyuck knew it wouldn’t bring them back, but if Renjun wanted something, whether his or another universes, he owed it to him. 

“Okay.” Hyuck spoke, “I’ll help you.” 

Jeno and Jaemin smiled, “Really? Thank you so much...” Jeno paused, looking at Hyuck, “Hy-” 

“Haechan.” Hyuck finished for them, “my name is Haechan.” 

Jeno and Jaemin looked confused for a moment before nodding and thanking him. 

“So, what now?” Hyuck asked. 

(Time jumps will follow)

Jeno and Jaemin had informed Hyuck about Dr. SM’s plans and educated him about the headbands. They warned Hyuck to not go near it in the meantime, even though Hyuck protested saying that it didn’t bother him. “Yeah, but Hyuck we can’t just kill off every civilian.” Jaemin argued, “wouldn’t that solve your problem faster?” Hyuck argued back. In the end, Hyuck would have to wait for Injun to figure out a way to deactivate the device without hurting the civilian wearing it. 

It took over a year for Jeno’s and Jaemin’s rings to let them stay as long as they wanted in Hyuck’s universe. Jeno and Jaemin were able to help Hyuck now locate Dr. SM’s lair and follow the patterns of his mind controlled civilians. Jaemin one day when on the rooftop of a building with Hyuck. They were supposed to be watching the mind controlled civilians, yet Jaemin couldn’t stop staring at Hyuck. 

“What do you want?” Hyuck was annoyed. 

“I can’t believe you go around wearing that.” That Jaemin was referring to was Hyuck’s black hoodie and jeans with a ski mask. “You need an outfit upgrade. I’ll get Injun to make you a nice suit! Just tell me what colors you want! Orange? You’d look good in orange.” 

“What? Why is this important right now?” 

“Come on! You can’t be seen with us if that is what you wear. It’s lame. Come on, tell me your colors or I’ll pick it myself.” Jaemin threatened with an annoying smirk. 

“Black,” Hyuck whispered, “and red.” 

Jaemin pouted, “you want to match Jeno?” 

“No, I like black and red. Red for most of it so that it can hide the blood stains.”

“You’re scary.” Jaemin said sarcastically, “but I approve. I’ll make sure it doesn’t look like Jeno’s. Can’t have people thinking you’re a couple.” Hyuck snorted, “well tell Jeno I went ahead without him.” Jaemin pulled off his ring and the portal opened up, Jaemin disappearing. 

“Idiot.” Hyuck said to no one. 

“What are you doing!” Jeno yelled as held onto Hyuck’s hand as he dangled from the Brooklyn Bridge. Jaemin and Jeno had been staying in his universe for almost two years, they’ve taken the presence of Spider-Man in his universe. Helping stop crimes on the side while also trying to track Dr. SM. Most of the time they were stopping Haechan for participating in said crimes, but Haechan argued that he wasn’t a hero. Jaemin and Jeno always called bullshit, but today they showed up to a Haechan throwing himself off the bridge. 

“Let me go.” Hyuck spoke calmly. 

“NO! Are you insane?” Jeno yelled and Jaemin helped him pull Hyuck up to rest on the sidewalk. 

“I heal Jeno. It doesn’t matter.” 

“Doesn’t mean you go jumping off bridges Haechan!” Jaemin was now yelling at him, “What were you thinking?” 

“It’s just one of those days. Just leave me alone.” Hyuck stood up to leave. “If it isn’t about Dr. SM, leave me alone.” 

Jaemin and Jeno watched Hyuck leave. Hyuck couldn’t help it. Today would’ve been his and Mark’s anniversary. Yet Mark wasn’t here and Hyuck would rather feel the pain of water filling his lungs then whatever pain that’s been stabbing his chest. Jaemin and Jeno didn’t understand. No one did. Not anymore. 

“It’s here!” Jaemin yelled at Hyuck as soon as the elevator doors opened. “Your suit is finally done! My Injun did such a good job!” Jaemin pushed the suit into Hyuck’s arms, “go try it on!” 

Hyuck stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. It was a nice suit, Injun had good taste. Hyuck wondered if this is what Mark felt like whenever he wore his suit. He felt invincible. He felt like a hero. Hyuck shook his head, I’m not a hero, he corrected his thoughts. 

It was towards the end of Jaemin and Jeno’s second year that Injun had managed to make a device to release the civilians from mind control without hurting them. Hyuck complained that they worked slow, but Jaemin said Injun was busy with school and no one else had managed to get hurt from Dr. SM in the meantime. The trio did their best to avoid more civilians getting captured and the numbers of captures were going down, and now they’d be able to free people. 

“The next step will be making a device to stop the machine. Taking down one civilian at a time is going to take too long. Injun is already in the process of making one, so just give it some time.” Jeno told them. 

“Did you hear? Those who were affected by the blip came back. Heard the Avengers were able to bring them all back.” Jaemin spoke casually to them as he played on his phone. 

“Really? That’s great! Maybe the Spider-Man from this universe will be able to help us.” Jeno spoke, sitting next to Jaemin and watching the game. 

They didn’t notice the way Hyuck’s body shook, his face going white. It can’t be, Hyuck thought. I never thought… I never even hoped that… They’re back. They all came back. It can’t be real. This is a dream. I have to get out of here. 

“Haechan, where are you going?” Jeno looked up to see Haechan leaving. 

This isn’t real. This isn’t real, Hyuck repeated in his head. He had come back to the bridge, this was the place he’d be able to knock himself out without letting anyone. It wouldn’t cause a scene. He needed to make his heart stop before it exploded. He couldn’t breathe. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Hyuck opened his eyes under water, his body healing itself. He could see the fish swimming all around him. More fish than he’s seen in years. Half of all living creatures had been wiped out and now they were back. It’s real. 

Hyuck made his back to his apartment, wearing his suit so that no one would detect him. It had been a few hours since people returned, yet the city was still chaotic. It felt like that day all over again. People were running around, but this time they were screaming in joy. Holding one another. Others were still trying to find their loved ones and make sense of what had happened in the last year. 

Someone bumped into him, “I’m sorry, are you okay?” 

Hyuck knew that voice. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. That high pitch voice that he used to complain to Jisung that it was annoying, but now he’d never been happier to hear it. His bright green hair still stood out. 

Chenle, Hyuck thought as tears filled his eyes beneath the mask. 

He looked exactly the same. He hadn’t aged a day, still in his basketball uniform. His face however looked pale, scared. Worried. His eyes were filled with tears. 

He knows. He knows what I did. They know. 

Hyuck just nodded to the boy, scared that he would recognize his voice. Chenle just nodded back at him before running into the building. Hyuck watched him go before making his way to the fire escape, climbing up to the 5th floor. He knew the fire escape rested right outside their living room window. Hyuck looked into the room and felt his stomach drop. 

Johnny. It’s Johnny. He was sitting at the table, hand tracing the coffee cup that Hyuck never had the courage to move. Hyuck saw the orange hair move towards the door and open it. Jisung. Chenle had thrown himself into Jisung’s arms, embracing what Hyuck knew was his crying brother. 

They knew. Chan had told them that he had killed himself. They thought he was dead, and maybe that was the truth. The Hyuck they knew was gone, all that was left was a monster. A criminal. A killer. He couldn’t go back. There was no way he could face them. It’s better this way, Hyuck convinced himself. 

“I’m sorry.” Hyuck whispered into the wind. 

“What are you doing here?” Hyuck questioned when he saw Jaemin sitting below the bridge. 

“You’ve been having a lot of bad days lately.” Jaemin spoke, handing Hyuck a towel, “Jeno and I are worried.” 

“Don’t be.” Hyuck said as he dried his hair, sitting down next to Jaemin. 

“Have you tried to contact your family since people returned?” 

“I don’t have a family. I don’t have anyone.” 

Jaemin shook his head, not believing Haechan but also not forcing him to speak more. It has been months since people returned and Haechan has been out of it. “You have us. Jeno and I are your friends.” Jaemin smiled, holding Haechan’s hand. 

“But you’ll leave eventually.” Haechan looked at Jaemin and Jaemin felt his heart drop, he looked dead. 

“Hey, we have these rings! Even when Dr. SM is gone, we can always come and visit. Heck, maybe you can come live with us in our universe.” Jaemin spoke cheerfully, a small smile growing on Haechan’s face. 

“That would be nice.” 

“It would be! Injun has been dying to meet you!” 

“I’d love to meet your Injun.” Haechan said Injun’s name in a mimic of Jaemin’s voice and Jaemin hit him. 

“We can plan for the get together when we get Dr. SM captured. In the meantime, I came to let you know that we met your universe's Spider-Man.” 

Hyuck froze. Mark. He hadn’t seen Mark. Not only because he was actively avoiding him, but because Mark hadn’t showed up as Spider-Man even though they had returned months ago. Hyuck knew it was his fault. That Mark would blame himself when it was Hyuck that was too weak. 

Hyuck cleared his throat, “Really? I thought he took this time to retire.” 

“Nope, just finally getting back there. He agreed to help us take down Dr. SM. We told him we’ll be in contact while Injun continues to make the device to take down the machine.” 

Hyuck paused, “we’re going to be working with him?” 

“Yeah, you know we need as much help that we can get.” 

“I see. That’s great then. We’ll be able to take Dr. SM down sooner and then I can leave.” 

“Hmm, we’ll see about that.” Jaemin smiled at Hyuck mischievously. 

It had been a few days since he had talked to Jaemin and here he was again, standing at the top of the Brooklyn bridge. He’d meet with Mark in a few days and Hyuck didn’t know if he could do it. I don’t want to think about it anymore. Hyuck moved his body to jump, feeling that moment of air pushing against him before he felt arms wrapped around him. He was flying. No. Hyuck knew what it was, but he didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t open his eyes. 

His back hit the hard concrete. Even through his mask he could feel a hot breath above him. Someone was yelling at him, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t look at him. He was too scared. 

“Are you going to answer me?” A voice yelled. Mark’s voice. 

Hyuck opened his eyes and saw him. He was wearing his suit, so Hyuck couldn’t see his face, but he knew it was him. Hyuck couldn’t be this close to him. His heart was beating too fast. He pushed Mark off him, who continued to scold him and Hyuck argued back before Jaemin and Jeno showed up. 

“Yes, we need to plan. Let’s go back to the apartment.” Hyuck watched Mark turn to him, “all of us.” Mark grabbed Hyuck’s arm and he felt his face flush as Mark pulled him away. 

Hyuck watched Mark take his mask off. It really is him. He’s alive. His black hair messy from his mask, the mole on his face, everything about him was the same. At least that is what Hyuck hoped before making eye contact with him. His eyes looked dull. They didn’t shine as they did years ago. It’s what made Hyuck fall in love with him. Now, it just looked dark. I did that, Hyuck thought. I took that spark away. 

Mark and Jeno were working on the white board as Hyuck sat next to Jaemin. He refused to take his mask off, he couldn’t have Mark seeing him. Jaemin and Jeno had been suspicious when Hyuck didn’t take his mask off but didn’t push him. It was interesting watching Mark in his hero mode, Hyuck never got to see this side. It was kind of lame, if you asked Hyuck. His plan sucked, and he told Mark so and Mark argued back. Hyuck already knew what they had to do. 

“Just because you heal doesn’t mean you don’t feel pain.” Mark says angrily, and Hyuck freezes. 

How did he know? How does he know that everytime I get hurt the pain is so excruciating that I wished it would stop. That every time a bullet goes through me I think it will be my last breath, but it isn’t because I’m doomed to be alive forever. Feeling every pain as punishment for the sin I’ve committed. 

“I’m sorry.” Hyuck hears Mark say and he internally shakes his head. 

Never be sorry, you’re right. 

“Do you know anyone who could help?”Jeno asks. 

“Maybe your brother, Taeyong?” Jaemin says, excited. 

Taeyong. Hyuck had also avoided seeing him. If Taeyong was there, then maybe Mark would be there. Hyuck knew that Taeyong would recognize him, whether he had a mask on or not. He always had a sixth sense about Hyuck and he couldn’t afford it. 

“I couldn’t ask him, but I could ask a friend. He’s quite fearless.” Mark spoke. 

“Ooo, Markie’s boyfriend?” Jaemin says. 

Hyuck froze at Jaemin’s comment. He knew they didn’t know, but he felt exposed. He hadn’t been referred to as Mark’s boyfriend in so long. Hyuck watched as Mark stammered an answer, his hands closing into fist as it does when he’s anxious. 

“Mark, are you okay?” Jeno asks Mark. 

No, Hyuck screams in his head. He’s not okay and it’s all my fault. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just my boyfriend… he’s not around.” Mark finally speaks. 

“Not around?” Jeno asks. 

Hyuck won’t do this to Mark. So he changes the conversation. He watches Mark relax and is thankful he did that. They map out their plan and Hyuck can’t wait to get out there. When Jaemin finally tells them that he’s tired, Hyuck moves to leave. 

“Wait!” Mark calls after Hyuck. 

The elevator ride down is excruciating. They don’t talk, not that they could. Hyuck has no idea what to say. Five years ago Hyuck had lost all hope of seeing Mark again and now he was standing less than three feet away from him. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he rushed out to get some fresh air. 

“Wait.” 

Hyuck felt Mark’s warm hand grab his. His entire body felt like it was shocked. Hyuck stares at the hand before Mark lets go. “I’m sorry! I just wanted to say thank you for earlier.” 

“You wanted a plan.” 

“No, not that. Although I am grateful for that, I wanted to thank you for changing the topic back there.” 

“It was nothing. You looked uncomfortable.” Hyuck spoke. 

I knew you were uncomfortable and it’s all my fault I’m so sorry. 

“I still appreciate it.” Mark smiles at him and Hyuck feels his heartbeat quicken. He’s so beautiful, Hyuck remembers. “I’m Mark by the way. I never introduced myself.” Mark reaches his hand out to Hyuck, but he doesn’t have the courage to take it. 

“Haechan.” He says before walking away, but Mark continues next to him. God I forgot how persistent he is. 

“That’s an interesting name. It’s pretty.” Mark covered his mouth with his hand. Hyuck wanted to laugh. If only you knew what it meant. 

“Thanks Mark.” 

It felt almost normal, being with Mark. “Why are you following me?” 

Oh…” Mark scratches the back of his head, “I’m just worried.” 

Hyuck didn’t understand, “Worried?” Is he worried about the plan? 

“I don’t want you jumping off a bridge when I leave. Jaemin said you were in one of your moods.” 

“I’m fine Mark. I won’t do anything reckless before Thursday and ruin the plan.” 

“I’m not worried about the plan. I’m worried about you.” 

Hyuck freezes. He’s worried about me. He cares about me, but he doesn’t even know it’s me. You’re a stranger, he’s a hero. This is normal, don’t think about it. Don’t let him worry about you, you don’t deserve it. 

“Don’t worry Mark.” 

“You can say that, but I’ll still worry.” 

He’s unbelievable Hyuck thinks and it slips out of his mouth. He starts to walk away. 

“Why won’t you take off your mask?” Mark asks. 

“What?”

“I mean we all took our masks off. Jaemin and Jeno have seen your face.”

“Jaemin and Jeno gave me this mask. I didn’t intend for them to see my face.” 

“So why can’t I see your face?” 

“I don’t want you to.”

I don’t want you to know it’s me. You’ll be disappointed in me. You’ll hate me. 

“Are you afraid I’ll think you’re ugly?” Hyuck is offended and punches his shoulder. “I’m sorry! I’m just curious.” 

Hyuck notices they’ve arrived at the apartment, “well stop being curious. Don’t you have to go home.”

“Oh right. I should. Will you be alright?” 

“I told you not to worry about me Mark. I’ll be fine. I’m used to being alone.” Hyuck doesn’t mean to let the last sentence slip. 

“That’s not good. No one should be used to being alone.”

That’s all I’ve been these last few years without you Mark. Alone. 

“Good night Mark.” 

“Good night Haechan.” 

Hyuck leaves, he can feel Mark watching him and waits till he knows that he isn’t. When he turns around, Mark is gone. Hyuck turns back around and makes his way to the fire escape. 

Hyuck enters Jaemin and Jenos apartments and sees them huddled together with Mark. “Why do you look more like an idiot than usual?” Hyuck says when Jaemin laughs. Hyuck and Mark make eye contact. 

“You’re here.”

“Where else would I be? Need to get rid of this dumb villain so I can leave this city” 

“Leave?” Mark is confused

Fuck, I wasn’t supposed to say that. 

“Oh right! You told us then that you only stayed to get rid of Dr. SM. Did you ever decide where you want to go after this?” Jaemin asks. 

Hyuck wanted to punch Jaemin. “It’s none of your business.” 

“But why?” Mark is looking at Hyuck with such sad eyes. 

He can’t lie to Mark, not when he looks so upset. “I never wanted to remain in this city. “There are too many things I’d rather forget about.” 

“You’re running away.” Mark says and Hyuck feels his body tense. He knows. 

“This is a nice hoodie. It’s really soft. I might accidentally forget to return this.”

Hyuck turns from Mark to the voice that always brought him comfort. The voice that was always there for him. His best friend. Renjun. Hyuck could feel tears fill his eyes, and he was grateful you couldn’t tell from behind his mask. 

“Renjun, this is Haechan. Haechan this is my friend, Renjun.” Mark speaks, but Hyuck doesn’t listen. He knows who it is. The closer Renjun gets to Hyuck, the more nervous he feels. Maybe he knows. 

“Renjun?” Mark distracts Renjun and Hyuck lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Hyuck notices Renjun looking at him every so often, but tries to ignore it. He listens to them go over the plan, laughing that Jaemin and Jeno are now going by nicknames. He watched Mark get nervous over Renjun being sent into the lair. Even Hyuck knows it’s risky, but he believes in Mark. He knows that when it comes down to it, Mark will be able to save everyone. 

“I can’t save everyone. You know that. How am I supposed to save that many people when I couldn’t even save him.” Mark speaks to Renjun and brings Hyuck out of his head. 

What is he talking about? Me. He’s talking about me. You made him feel this way. Tell him it's not true. What happened to you was your fault, not his. You were the weak one. 

“You can do it Mark. You aren’t alone. We can save everyone.” 

You’ve always been my hero. 

Hyuck heard the gunshot, but he couldn’t look at who it was. He needed to take down Dr. SM. They were so close. 

Mark’s voice comes through the headset, “Renjun is hurt.”

Hyuck feels chills run down his body. Please, not Renjun. He knows Mark will take care of him, hell even Jeno and Jaemin. He’ll be okay. He has to. 

Hyuck finally manages to restrain Dr. SM by the time Mark comes to help him. Hyuck can’t help but punch him in the face, it’s this man's fault that Renjun is hurt. “He’s fucking annoying.” he says unconsciously. “Did Jeno get Renjun out of here?” 

“Yes.”

Hyuck can see the way Mark’s hands are shaking as he puts the handcuffs on Dr. SM. “He’ll be okay Mark, Jeno won’t let anything happen to him.” 

“It’s my fault. I couldn’t protect him.”

“You did protect him Mark.” 

Don’t think that way, you’re so much better than what you think. 

“No! I didn’t. I couldn’t save him. I can’t save anyone!” 

“Mark, you need to calm down. We have to get out of here.” 

“I couldn’t save him.” Hyuck watches Mark curl into himself, repeating his words. 

You did this, you ruined him. You don’t deserve him. 

“Mark,” Hyuck grabs his hands, “please. We have to go.” 

“I’m sorry.” Mark is looking at Hyuck and Hyuck knows he’s crying under his mask.

He wants so bad to pull him close and never let go. But he knows that he can’t do that, it’s dangerous. This situation. Hyuck's new life. You need to get him out of here, Hyuck tells himself. He pulls off Jeno’s ring and opens the portal. “You have to get him back to their universe.” 

“Why can’t you come with me?” 

“I need to make sure the building is clear.” I need to get away from you before I give in. 

“It’s too dangerous!” Mark yells. I’m dangerous, Hyuck thinks. 

“Mark, I’ll be fine. You need to go.” Hyuck watches Mark stand, ready to leave. It hurts, it feels like that day on the bus all over again. Mark’s leaving, but this time it might be Hyuck who will never come back. 

“Promise me you’ll be safe.” Mark looks back at him. 

“I promise. Promise me you’ll come back.” Hyuck didn’t mean to say it, but it just slipped. 

“I promise. I’ll always come back to you.” Hyuck feels his heart stop for a moment as Mark disappears into the portal. He said it, just like back then. 

“You better keep your promise this time Mark Lee.” Hyuck speaks into the empty warehouse before making a run for it as the building explodes into pieces. 

Hyuck waits and waits. Jeno told him that Mark would return to the apartment, so he decided to stay there and wait for him. He’ll be back, Hyuck repeats to himself in his head, he promised. Hyuck stops him pacing when he realizes, Mark never broke his promise. 

He did come back to me. 

Hyuck hears the portal open and watches Mark fall to the ground, he has to stop himself from laughing. “You’re back. You came back.” Hyuck whispers. 

“I promised you I’d come back.” 

You did and you kept it and I love you so much. 

“I should probably head to the hospital to check on Renjun.” Mark says after they discuss what happened. 

He’s leaving now, Hyuck thinks. He’s leaving me. What am I thinking, he isn’t mine anymore. I can’t be with him. I have to leave.

“You should. I’m glad you got back safely and I got to see you one last time.” 

“What?” 

“It’s over. We stopped him. My work here is done.” I can’t stay here with you, it hurts too much. 

“You’re leaving?” 

“I told you I was only here to stop Dr. SM.” 

“But- where are you going to go? Why do you have to leave?” 

Hyuck feels guilty, he can’t look at Mark anymore, turning to look out the window. The sun will rise soon. How much he wished he could be with Mark again, but he can’t. 

“I don’t know where I’ll go, but I have no reason to stay. I have no one.” Hyuck lies. 

“You have me. I’m here.” Mark begs him. 

“Exactly.” I don’t have you Mark. I lost you five years ago, and it’ll never be the same. You’ll never love me again. You won’t be able to forgive me. “Go to your friend Mark.” 

Please just leave me before I convince myself to stay. But Mark doesn’t move and Hyuck should’ve known. “I’ll leave first then.” He moves to the elevator and waits for it. He can feel Mark staring at him, but he can’t stay. When the elevator arrives, he finally turns to face Mark. There in all his glory in his beautiful suit that Hyuck always loved. 

It’s him. I’m so happy I got to see you again Mark. I’m so happy that you’re safe and I hope you’ll be happier without me. You deserve the world. 

Hyuck smiles behind his mask, “Goodbye Mark. Thank you for keeping your promise.” Thank you for coming back to me even if it took five years. 

I’ll always love you. 

Hyuck is packing what little possessions he has kept in the small studio. He had saved way more than enough money to survive away from here. He had to leave, even though his mind was screaming at him to stay, that he had a family again. Hyuck knew he was selfish, he can’t face them again. 

Hyuck hears something outside on the rooftop, at first he doesn’t think anything of it. Probably some birds, but then he hears his voice. 

“Comeback to me Hyuck.” 

Mark? Hyuck peaks through the window and watches as Mark takes a step over the ledge. 

“No!” Hyuck screams and runs out to grab him. He has a death grip on Mark’s hand, his heart is beating so fast from the adrenaline and the fear. What are you doing! Are you insane!” Hyuck couldn’t believe it. He manages to pull Mark up and over the ledge. “What the fuck were you thinking? Fuck, you weren’t thinking. You don’t heal like I do Mark!” 

Why are you trying to kill youself? Don’t be like me. You’re stronger than me. 

Hyuck’s thoughts come to a halt as Mark stands and his hands reach out for him. “What are you-” 

“Hyuck. Is it really you Hyuck? Please, Hyuck I know it’s you. Please Hyuck.” 

Hyuck doesn’t move, there is no way he knows that it's me. He can’t know it’s me. But God did I miss him saying my name. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hyuck tries to shake Mark’s hands, but he won’t let go. 

Mark please, I can’t do this. 

“Hyuck. Lee Donghyuck. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Mark’s hands move to Hyuck’s mask and Hyuck tries to stop him. His heart is beating so fast. “Don’t.” 

Don’t look at me. Forget me. It’s not me, I’m a monster. I died the moment you disappeared. I’m a failure. I was weak. I couldn’t live without you. 

“Hyuck.” Mark is begging him and Hyuck wants to give in. He wants Mark. He’s always wanted Mark. He doesn’t fight Mark, he lets him pull the mask over his head. 

I love you Mark. Please forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to write so much angst, but this story is just filled with it. 
> 
> I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> Twitter: @MHyuck13
> 
> BTW, while rereading the chapters I've noticed many typos and I'm sorry! I plan to fix them once the series is done.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder it is temporary! This hurt me so bad writing it. 
> 
> I am working on the following chapters. There were some spoilers in here if you caught it on what is to come. Jeno and Jaemin will show up soon. 
> 
> I watched WandaVision and watching Monica come back inspired me to write this. Along with Troye Sivan's Talk Me Down and Billie Eilish's Listen Before I Go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Twitter: @Mhyuck13


End file.
